


Minequest- Ender Eyes

by rejectedusername



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ender Eye Au, F/M, M/M, Minecraft, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Despite Achievement Hunter collectively agreeing to never touch the Minequest mod again, Ryan decided one day to try and explore the mod again. Before he officially starts, the mod literally calls out to him and asks for his return. He accepts thinking it was just a new game quest, passes out, and awakes again literally back in the Kingdom of Achievement. The rest of the hunters discover Ryan’s passed out body at his desk with Minequest up on the screen. They need to go back into the mod after him to bring him back. But, Ryan will not be the same when they find him.Sequel toMinequest





	1. The New Quest

It had been a couple years since Achievement Hunter played the Minequest mod that Ryan had found. Lots of things had changed for the group since then. Achievement Hunter had grown, adding new people to help with editing and streaming. Ray had left Achievement Hunter to pursue streaming on twitch fulltime, and Jeremy had joined the main six guys. The group was currently dabbling in the Sky Factory set of Minecraft mods, so they had continued to play around with other mods.

It had been a typical Tuesday when Ryan arrived back at his townhouse from work that evening. The team had worked on filming from Rainbow Six Siege, as well as some Sea of Thieves; nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Ryan open up his front door and entered his home. He placed his keys on the front counter and hung his coat up by the front door. He didn’t even notice the loud sound of furry stomps coming his way.

Before he knew it, a large force came barreling into him, knocking him over. When he was lying on the floor, he saw an enormous, fluffy, St. Bernard that had knocked him over. “Wulfie, that was rude,” he scolded the dog as he sat up. The dog whimpered in response. 

Ryan sighed, “Did you need to go to the bathroom so bad, that you felt the need to knock me over?” he asked. The dog nodded his head to answer.

Ryan sighed once more, “Alright, then let’s go. Cause you already know how I feel about you taking care of your business in the front.” The dog yipped, happily as he bounced over to the back door. 

After Ryan took his dog out, the two of them came back inside. “Now, tonight’s stream night. I should probably message Meg to see if she’s up for Dead by Daylight,” he said to himself. The dog stared at Ryan with judgmental eyes.

Ryan glanced over to his dog to see his judgmental face. “Look, I have a ‘Mad King’ persona to keep up with,” he reasoned to his dog. The dog continued to give him a judgmental look. “Just remember who’s paying for your food and lodging before you judge.”

The dog looked sorry after that. Ryan rolled his eyes and leaned down to give the dog hug. “You’re lucky I love you.” When his was finished cuddling his dog, he stood back up. “Come on, I’m gonna go talk to Meg.”

Ryan walked to his office and sat down at his computer. He booted it up and logged into Skype. He saw that Meg was online, so he opened a DM with her.

**Ryan H: Hey Meg, you up for streaming some Dead by Daylight tonight?**

After a minute or two, she messaged him back.

**Meg T: No, I’m not up for it.  
** **Meg T: I don’t even know why I’m still up. It’s late and I have an early day tomorrow.  
**

****

Ryan looked at the clock on his computer, it said it was just after 6 pm.

**Ryan H: I’m pretty sure 6 pm isn’t late.  
** **Meg T: Honey, it’s 1 am.  
** **Ryan H: Is your watch broken?  
** **Meg T: I came to Berlin early cause I got convention coming up this weekend.  
**

********

********

Ryan’s eye’s widened in shock, then softened as he remembered hearing about this.

**Ryan H: Shit, I think I remember Gavin mentioning something about that.  
** **Ryan H: I completely forgot. Sorry.  
** **Meg T: Don’t apologize for that.  
** **Ryan H: Go to bed. You probably have a big day ahead of you, touring Berlin, or a photoshoot or whatever.  
** **Meg T: Thanks. Night.  
** **Ryan H: Goodnight.**  


****

****

****

****

****\--Meg Turney has logged off Skype—** **

“Well, shit,” he said as he leaned back in his chair. Then, he looked over to his dog, sitting calmly next to him. “Well, the Dead by Daylight plan is out, what do you think I should do, Wulfie?” he asked his dog. The dog tilted his, as if to ponder the question. Ryan sat back up in his chair as he thought of a possible solution, “I got it, I can browse my computer to see if I could stream something that I haven’t done before; give everyone something completely new!’ the dog let out a soft bark. 

He opened up his coke can and began browsing the stream store. He saw what the most popular titles that he didn’t already have were, be he decided against them. he then thought of looking at the games that Rooster Teeth and ScrewAttack had made, but decided that those were probably overdone. He thought about searching for the games that Rooster Teeth had put in the RT Double Gold boxes, but decided against any games that may be related to the company.

“UUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!” he groaned, he had to think of something else. Then he thought maybe he could browse his computer to see if there was any game he had that he hadn’t streamed yet. He looked over his steam library and he had already streamed it all. Then he searched the rest of his computer to see if there were any non-steam games. He browsed, and decided to check to see if there were any Minecraft mods that he hadn’t streamed yet.

Underneath the other mods that he had, he stumbled upon the Minequest mod. “God, I completely forgot about that mod,” he commented. His mind flooded with memories of Achievement Hunter literally being sucked into the mod and having to travel around a continent to find knights and going to face the Ender Dragon. It had all been surreal and all of the knights had been based of people at Rooster Teeth. He could have gone looking for other mods that he had, but he had a feeling that nobody had seen Minequest on twitch before. After all, it technically _was_ created to call Achievement Hunter in for a knightly quest.

“God, it’s been such a long time. But we defeated the dragon so it probably won’t suck me back in, right?” he asked his dog. The dog barked.

“Right, it will probably be fine,” he reasoned as he started the mod up. He took a sip of his diet coke as the mod booted up. After a few minutes a title screen appeared. “I’m gonna test to see if this is still playable before I tell any of my stream mods that I’m playing a new game,” he told the dog. 

He clicked the start button and the screen turned black. Text began to appear on the screen.

_Sir Haywood,_

“Ooh, this thing still remembers my name,” he commented.

_The Kingdom of Achievement is in crisis yet again. This crisis is in dire need of your assistance. Would you please lend a hand to the kingdom in our time of need?_

_YES / NO_

Ryan, thinking it was nothing, moved his mouse over to click YES. The screen warped and twisted into a familiar hypnotic screen. “Oh no…,” he whined. He tried not to stare to deeply into the screen. He tried to exit out of the program, but the program refused to close. He got caught up in staring into the screen. “Oh no… no, no, no, no, no…” he yawned. He closed his eyes, “No, no, no,” he groaned as he laid his head down on his desk. “No…,” he mumbled as he passed out at his desk.

Whether he wanted to or not, he was going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing about Ryan in general in this AU, he lives alone with his dog. His dog's name isn't Wulfie and you'll find out later what the dog's name is.


	2. Drastic Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly after Ryan passed out.
> 
>  
> 
> _The Gavin and Michael from the Minequest universe's names are italicized_

Ryan was laying in a bed when he heard the sound of a cow mooing. “ _God, the cows are loud, this morning,_ ” he thought to himself. He turned in the bed to readjust himself before he realized, “ _wait, I don’t live anywhere near any cows._ ” His eye shot open to be staring at a dirt wall. He rolled back onto his back to see a dirt ceiling, as well. “UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!” He groaned as he sat up. 

Ryan quickly remembered that he had decided to play Minequest again and had gotten sucked back into game and the recent events and sighed. “Sup, Edgar,” he unenthusiastically greeted his cow. The cow offered a moo in return. He soon realized that he blinked. He couldn’t see out of his right eye for some reason. In confusion, He moved his hand in front of his eyes, watching it disappear when it got too far to the right. He blinked a few more times before rubbing the eye. Vision soon returned to the eye and he shrugged, thinking nothing of it. “I should probably get dressed to see what the castle wants this time,” he commented to himself a he rolled out of bed. 

He got up to go to his wardrobe chest, so that he could get dress. While walking, he noticed his reflection in a mirror. His right eye looked off, so he walked up to get closer look. He looked closer to see that the iris of his right eye was greenyellow, and the sclera was pitch black. “GGGAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!” he stumbled back away from the mirror, lost his footing, and screamed as he fell on to the floor.

Ryan took a few minutes to collect himself, his chest heaving. He took a few deep breaths, and got back up. He leaned into the mirror, again, to see if he could get a better look at the eye. The eye was still just as dark and evil looking as he thought, he even noticed that the pupil was almost lizard-like. “Is this an Ender Eye?” he asked no one in particular. Then he shook his head, he still needed to figure out why he was back in this universe.

He quickly got dressed, and found a hood to keep over his head so nobody saw his eye. He opted out of grabbing one of his weapons, and quickly left his house. He opened the door to see many guards patrolling the street. He looked east to see the direction of the castle. He quickly to pulled his hood up and begun to walk to the castle.

As he walked toward the castle, he saw one person wearing armor that looked similar to Michael’s Banjo skin and another man wearing creeper-like armor walking beside him. two people wearing armor that was similar to Michael and Gavin’s Minecraft skins. “Excuse me?” he called out to get their attention. The two men turned around to see Ryan and Ryan’s face broke into a smile; it was Gavin and Michael. 

Michael drew his sword and Gavin grabbed his bow and arrows. They quickly ran over to Ryan and aimed their weapons at him. It quickly dawned on his that these were not the same Michael and Gavin from his universe. Ryan quickly raised his hands over his head in surrender.

“Halt! How have you escaped the castle?!” _Minequest Michael_ demanded.

“Woah, woah, woah. I… I woke up in my house. I haven’t even been to the castle, yet,” Ryan tried to explain.

 _Minequest Gavin_ looked at Ryan and narrowed his eyes. “Wait a minute, Michael,” he instructed as he walked over to Ryan.

“Gavin,” _Michael_ warned.

 _Gavin_ ignored _Michael_ and grabbed Ryan’s face. “Michael, one of his eye’s is normal again!” he released his grasp on Ryan’s face. “He’s back! My sweet Ryan is back,” he cheered, happily.

“Gavin,” _Michael_ repeated to try and get _Gavin’s_ attention back.

 _Gavin’s_ finger swirled around Ryan’s chest. “We have a lot of catching up to do, he continued while giving Ryan a flirtatious eyebrow wiggle.

“I,” Ryan started, confused.

“GAVIN,” _Michael_ demanded. _Gavin_ looked back over at him. “I need to get him back to the castle so Lindsay can stop having the guards look for him.

“D’aw, alright,” _Gavin_ replied, sadly. Then he turned back to Ryan. “Meet me outside the castle when you’re done. Lemme give you this for good luck, yah,” he finished as he hopped up and gave Ryan a chaste kiss on the lips.

“I—uh…,” Ryan stuttered as he blushed.

 _Michael_ rolled his eyes and grabbed Ryan’s arm. “Come on,” he demanded as he dragged Ryan away. 

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the castle. It looked just as Achievement Hunter themed as he remembered for the last time he was there. He didn’t know why was there again, so familiarity did nothing to fix his confusion. The guards let the two of them in without question. _Michael_ dragged Ryan to Queen Lindsay’s throne room. Lindsay gazed upon the two of them a the entered the room. “You know, you could have told the guards that you were here,” Lindsay pointed out.

“Did you want Ryan back at the castle immediately, or did you want to go through the whole, ‘trying to get word of people’s arrival’, ordeal,” _Michael_ retorted.

“Hm, fair enough.”

“I am, SO, so confused,” Ryan stated.

“Right, Michael, I have something I wish to discuss with Sir Haywood here, privately,” Queen Lindsay said.

“But, it can’t be,” …” _Michael_ started.

“I believe it will be perfectly safe,” she stated as she got up. She went over and gave Michael a kiss on the lips, “I’ll see you when I’m done.” _Michael_ sighed, nodded, and left the room. “Sir Haywood of the Entertainment Hunters. It is interesting to see you again, though it is not under desirable circumstances. You must have questions.”

“We’re not the…,” Ryan stopped himself and shook his head. “What the FUCK is going on?! How do I have an Ender Eye? Since I thought we killed the Ender Dragon last time we were here? And why is,”

Lindsay cut him off. “Six months ago, our realm’s Sir Haywood lost his eye fighting skeletons. He had the brilliant idea of using an Ender Eye a glass eye. The eye’s magical properties drove him insane and he caused a lot of damage. We captured him, and I thought we should call you in to see if you could help fix the damage.”

“How are Ender Eyes still able to exist?”

“The End and Endermen never dissipated along with the dragon, they are all just leaderless.”

Ryan looked down and sighed. “Alright, one last question, then I’ll start working tomorrow.”

“Anything.”

“What exactly is going on between your universe’s Gavin and Ryan?”

Lindsay smirked, “Ah, I see that’s made itself known to you.”

“Yeah, and I’m really confused because I thought Gavin was dating Meg and,”…”

“Sir Free and Lady Turney are still in are still in a relationship. But Lady Turney’s career relocated her to another continent. He does visit her every other month or so, but he still has physical needs when he’s not visiting her. And Sir Haywood has similar physical needs. So, they help each other out.”

“So… they’re friends with benefits?” Ryan asked for clarification.

“Huh?”

“You know…, fuck buddies?”

“Oh…, well, I’ve never heard that term before, but it’s pretty accurate.”

“Oh,” Ryan’s eyes widened. “Uh, alright.”

“I’ll need you here at the castle early tomorrow, but you may do as you wish for the rest of the day.”

“Thank you, Lindsay.”

“But just remember, no one else besides you, head guard Sir Collins, and I, know that you’re from another realm.”

Ryan nodded. “Alright then. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said as he started walking away. Suddenly, a sharp pain erupts behind his right eye that caused him to gasp and grab his face.

“Oh my god, are you alright?” Lindsay asked in a panic.

Ryan took a deep breath. “I’m fine. It’s just a lot to take in.”

“Oh, alright then. See you in the morning, Sir Haywood,” Lindsay waved him off.

Ryan exited the throne room and the castle and sighed. “OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH RYAN!!!!” an excited voice called out. He turned to see _Gavin_ sauntering towards him.

“Uh…, Sir Free,” Ryan stammered.

“Oh, please. If anything, I should be the one calling _you_ Sir.” Ryan’s eyes widened, he had a feeling that he knew where this was going. Then _Gavin_ grabbed his wrist. “Come now, I believe we have a lot of catching up to do,” he said with a wink. He began to drag Ryan away with him as he left the castle steps.

Ryan had no idea how long he’d be missing or how long it would take his coworkers to realize he was gone, but he had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, my freewood chapter because I’m garbage. Expect more freewood references, though


	3. Where is Ryan

The following morning seemed to be the beginning of a typical day at Achievement Hunter. Michael and Jack arrived to the office in a timely manner. Jeremy showed up soon after, followed by Gavin. Geoff was the last to arrive.

“Good Morning,” he greeted as he walked into the room.

Michael looked over to Geoff. “I’m kinda surprised you didn’t call us sluts, this morning,” he joked.

“Are you kidding me?!” Geoff exclaimed. He pointed over to Gavin. “Gavin’s girlfriend would probably be weirded out if he slept around.”

“Meg would be surprised if I was a bit of a tart,” Gavin said.

“Jeremy and Jack have wives,” Geoff continued.

“Who we love, dearly,” Jack added.

“Hell, you and Lindsay had a baby, relatively recently.”

“So, you decided to be nicer because the men of Achievement Hunter are faithful to their wives and girlfriends?” Michael questioned.

“It’s not me being nice, it just wouldn’t make a lot of sense to call you that. The only two of in Achievement Hunter who could even try be sluts at this point and me and Ry,” Geoff paused to scan the room for Ryan. “Where is the guy anyway? Is he in the bathroom or something?” 

“I haven’t seen him this morning,” Jeremy said. 

“Me, either,” Gavin agreed.

“Did he call in sick or something? Cause I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have anything else going on today,” Geoff said.

“No, he didn’t call in sick. And you may have forgotten if he actually did have something else going on,” Jack pointed out.

“No, I’m sure I would remember something like that so we could all plan around it.”

“I mean, you didn’t remember the girl from the RTX.”

“Okay no, don’t hold me to that!” Geoff interrupted. “First of all, she doesn’t work here. Second, she openly said she only expects Burnie to really remember her. Where did that even come from? Anyway, Ryan does work here, and as his boss, it’s my job to remember when he’s taking off.” He walked over to his desk, sat down, and rubbed his face. “Should I call him?”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Michael said.

Geoff nodded and pulled out his cell. He dialed Ryan’s number and waited for him to pick up. After a few seconds, a voice started. “ _Hello, you have reached the voicemail of Ryan Haywood. I cannot get to the phone right now, so please leave your name and number and I will get back--_ ” Geoff hung up the phone. 

“Was he not there?” Gavin asked.

“It went to voicemail,” Geoff groaned.

“Why didn’t you leave him one?” Jack chastised.

“Ryan doesn’t listen to that shit.”

“Well, what were we gonna do today? We can’t need Ryan for all of it,” Jeremy pointed out.

“GTA.”

“Ryan’s in that,” everyone pointed out.

“Battlegrounds.”

“That too.”

“Heroes and Halfwits, but I know Ryan’s in that. Play Pals?”

“This week was supposed to be a Battle Buddies week, so he’d be in that,” Jeremy explained.

“Fuck.”

“Any other ideas?” Michael asked.

“I’m gonna call him again,” Geoff replied in a slight panic. He called and it went straight to voicemail again. “FFFUUUCCCKKK!!!”

“Geoff,” Jack started.

“Running away from work isn’t like him. And if he is sick, I wanna make sure he’s okay.”

“So, go check his house for him,” Michael replied.

“I would. But the only problem with that is, I don’t know his address.”

Gavin’s hand shot up and he waved it about, excitedly, “Ooh, I do!” he cheered.

“And we can all go take care of sick Ryan,” Michael suggested. Jack and Jeremy nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Guys, no. Only Gavin and I need to,”

“Geoff, please,” Jeremy interrupted. “Wouldn’t be good for Ryan to know how much his coworkers care about him?”

“He already knows how much we…” Geoff paused to sigh in defeat. “Whatever. It might be crowded, but I can fit all five of us in my car. Let’s go,” he finished as he got up to walk back to the door. 

“If it’s too crowded for the lads in the back, we can always throw Gavin in the trunk,” Michael joked as he got up to follow Geoff.

“Oi!” Gavin protested.

Geoff rolled his eyes. “No, Gavin’s up front with me to help me navigate. You, Jack, and Jeremy can arrange yourselves in the back.

Gavin stuck his tongue out at Michael. “Suck my nob.” The rest of the group followed Geoff out to his car and loaded in the back of it with Gavin up in the front. After a thirty-minute drive, the group arrived at a townhouse complex. Everyone unloaded themselves from the car and followed Gavin to the right townhouse.

“So, is anyone gonna ask why Gavin knows Ryan’s address or…?” Michael began to ask.

Geoff ignored the question and rung the doorbell. A dog started barking, inside the home. Geoff’s eyebrows furrowed and he went to ring the doorbell again. Jack grabbed his arm before he could. “Geoff, wait a couple of minutes to let him get to the door.”

After a few minutes, nobody came to the door, and the dog continued to bark. This made Geoff ring the doorbell again, more furiously.

“Geoff, what if he’s not home?” Jeremy asked.

Gavin began digging around in his pockets as Geoff sighed. “I’m not sure what we should do.”

“Well, we don’t actually know if he’s missing yet, so it’s too soon to file a missing persons report,” Jack pointed out.

“My first thought was breaking in,” Geoff admitted.

“Why do you know…” Jeremy started.

“GOT IT!” Gavin exclaimed as he held up a key.

“What’s that?” Jack asked.

“A key to Ryan’s house,” Gavin said as he walked towards the door.

“Why do you have a key to Ryan’s house?” Michael asked.

Gavin stuck the key in the lock. “It’s Meg’s. She dog-sits for him when Achievement Hunter’s away, but she’s in Germany this week, so she gave it to me.”

“Oh, what kind of dog does Ryan have?” Jeremy wondered.

“Well,” Gavin unlocked the door and opened it. A large St. Bernard came barreling out the front door, knocking Gavin over, and ran to a tree in the front yard to pee. “BEOWULF! YOU KNOW HOW RYAN FEELS ABOUT YOU USING THE POTTY IN THE FRONT YARD!” The dog finished up, trotted back over to Gavin, and lowered his head. Gavin sighed as he got up to pet him. “It’s okay, we won’t tattle,” he reassured the dog.

“Guys, back to looking for Ryan,” Geoff called to the group to get their attention again.

“Right,” everyone said as they all walked in.

“RYAN!!! ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER CAME TO CHECK UP ON YOU!” Geoff yelled to see if he could get Ryan’s attention.

“Maybe you could try yelling louder,” Jeremy suggested.

“Or, we could split up to look for him,” Jack said.

“Good idea. Lads, you go look around upstairs. Jack and I will go check around somewhere else,” Geoff ordered.

“Come on, lads, let’s go look in Ryan’s bedroom to see where he, Meg, and Gav have their kinky sex,” Michael teased as he and Jeremy walked to find the bedroom.

“Oh, come off it,” Gavin whined as he followed behind them.

“We should check his office,” Jack said to Geoff.

“He likes computers and stuff, so that’s a good idea,” Geoff waved Jack along as they walked to the office, Beowulf followed behind. They got to the office to see a plain looking room with videogame posters on the wall. Beowulf walked over to the desk and whined as he rubbed up again a man sleeping at it. They took a closer look at the man and saw that it was Ryan, passed out at the computer. “Ryan, oh my god!” Geoff exclaimed as he ran in. Ryan didn’t move in the slightest. “Ryan, come on,” he said as he shook Ryan’s shoulders.

Jack walked in to Geoff and glanced at screen. He did a double take to make sure he actually saw what he thought. “Uh, Geoff…”

“What?” he asked. Jack directed Geoff’s eyes to the screen, which read Minequest. “Fuck,” he said, quietly. “LADS, I FOUND RYAN!”

A few moments later, the lads came into the room. “What, what is it?” Michael asked. He paused, spotting the passed-out Ryan. “Is he dead?”

“No, look at his screen,” he said.

The lads obeyed, and Michael and Gavin looked twice to make sure they were seeing what they thought they were seeing. “Shit,” Michael cursed.

“I--I thought we all agreed never to play that mod again,” Gavin stuttered.

“I don’t see what the big deal with a Minecraft mod is,” Jeremy said.

Gavin ignored Jeremy. “Geoff, what do we do?”

“I…” Geoff sighed. “I think we have to go back into the mod to bring him out.”

Most of Achievement Hunter groaned. Play the cursed mod again to go rescue Ryan’s dumb ass? It was another adventure that nobody really wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm that girl from the RTX ~~2015 car accident~~. Everyone except Geoff remembered me. I wasn't mad because I honestly really didn't expect anyone besides Burnie to remember me. I was surprised Kinda Funny knew who I was. I actually think Mega64 knew who I was too.


	4. Back to the Mod

After Ryan was found passed out as his desk, Geoff was ready to immediately drive everyone back to work so they could go back into the mod to rescue him. They couldn’t leave immediately though, because Gavin wanted to quickly feed and take care of Ryan’s dog, and Jack insisted on moving Ryan to a bed to he wouldn’t hurt his neck. Once they had taken care of those things, they were able to leave.

“So, is Ryan in a coma or something,” Jeremy asked, on the ride back.

“Sorta, but not really,” Geoff told him.

“Then, why we didn’t call an ambulance?”

“Hospitals won’t be able to figure out what was wrong with him. Only we know what’s wrong with him, so only we could save him,” Michael explained. Jeremy was even more confused by that.

Once they got back to the office, everyone rushed to their desks. “So, what are we gonna do now?” Gavin asked.

“Well, obviously we’re gonna rescue Ryan. Everyone, pull up Minecraft and the Minequest mod, but don’t start it until we’re all together on it,” Geoff instructed.

Jack and Michael pulled the files up on their up on their computers. Gavin ran over to grab a pillow from the couch, then went to his computer to pull up the mod files. “Dude, what are you doing?” Michael asked.

“I want my body to be comfortable during naptime,” Gavin replied. Michael rolled his eyes at that.

“Um, Geoff?” Jeremy asked from his desk.

“What?” Geoff asked.

“I, uh, don’t have this Minecraft mod on my computer.”

Geoff facepalmed and sighed. “Then, log into Minecraft and pull it up from Ryan’s computer.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense for someone to send me a link to the mod and for me to download it onto my computer?”

“Look, I don’t wanna spread this cursed mod around. Don’t know why we didn’t delete it after we went the first time. So please, just play it from Ryan’s computer,” Geoff said as he went to his own computer to pull up the mod. Jeremy reluctantly listened and did as he was told.

“If it’s such a cursed mod, why would we play it, too?”

“We’re playing it to rescue Ryan,” Jack quickly explained.

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Just trust us, Jer,” Gavin added.

Geoff sighed again. “Is everyone ready?”

“Whether we want to be or not,” Michael sighed.

“Alright, everyone click play in three, two…” 

And everyone opened the mod. The mod title screen looked normal when they opened it. “Is this mod even going to work this…?” Gavin started. He was interrupted when his screen warped and turned hypnotic. “Oh, never mind.”

Everyone’s screens had warped and everyone began feeling the familiar drowsiness. “Guys…” Jeremy paused to yawn. “What’s wrong with the mod on this computer?”

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s hypnotic on ours… too…” Jack replied as he laid down and passed out.

“This… is supposed to happen…” Gavin explained as he passed out onto his pillow.

“Whether we like it or not…” Michael added as he passed out, as well.

“Guys,” Jeremy whined as he blinked, groggily.

“Just… let it… happen…” Geoff said as he fell unconscious, next.

“Guh,” Jeremy said as his head fell to his desk and he finally joined the others, unconscious.

It felt like moments later, but Jeremy awoke again on a bed in a slate room. “GUYS!!!” he yelled as he jolted up in his bed. “Huh?” he asked. He looked around the room. There were a few paintings on the wall. He got up to get a closer look at things. He noticed that there was a couch against the wall and up in the corner. There was carpet around the corner couch. Everything looked oddly familiar.

He continued to explore the area and found stairs. They weren’t blocked off, so he figured he’d explore the upstairs area, as well. He went up the stairs and saw a waterfall in the direction he was going. He got up to the to floor to see a lighter room. There was light blue carpet by the front door, a little golden table by the wall, and a ladder up to a porch. Above him, light streamed through a skylight. He turned towards the back wall and saw a fireplace surrounded by bookshelves. A map hung on the wall with a sign next to it. He walked towards the sign. “Map of… Boston?” he read. He stepped back. “Is this my house back in Achievement City?” he wondered out loud.

He took a step back and sat on the ground. “Okay, this has to be a dream. All I need to do is…”’ he paused to take a deep breath. “WAKE UP!” he shouted. Nothing happened. “Maybe I should…” He in punched himself in the jaw. “Ow, that didn’t work. Maybe, I need something harder,” he said as he got up and walked over to a wall. He got set up to ram his head into the wall when he heard a knock at his front door. He was distracted by the knock, but ignored it and got back to setting himself up again. 

Someone banged their fist on the door repeatedly. “JEREMY, IT’S US!!” a loud voice, that sounded just like Michael’s, yelled outside. 

Jeremy sighed and answered his front door. Sure enough, the rest of the Achievement Hunter guys, minus Ryan, were standing there dressed in armor that looked like their Minecraft skins and were holding weapons. “Jeremy…” Jack started.

“Quick question, have you been outside yet?” Gavin asked.

“Nh, no. I sorta just woke up in this dream, and I’ve been trying to wake back up in the real world,” Jeremy replied.

“Dude, this isn’t a dream. You’re really here in this fantasy alternate universe,” Michael explained

“Hurry up and get dressed. We need to go to the castle to see if they know where Ryan is,” Geoff instructed.

“Huh?” Jeremy said as he looked down. He realized he was wearing nothing but wool pajama pants. “I would go get dressed, but I, uh, don’t actually know where any other clothes are,” he stuttered.

Geoff sighed. “Lemme help you out,” he said as he pushed past Jeremy to enter his house. He motioned Jeremy to follow him downstairs. As the two of them walked downstairs, Jeremy stopped to concentrate on a thought. Geoff noticed Jeremy stopped following him and he turned around. He saw Jeremy with his eyes squeezed shut. “What the fuck are you doing?!” he demanded.

“Well, if this is a dream, I should just be able to make the right clothes appear on me,” he explained.

“Look, this isn’t a dream. This is all very real.”

“How do I know you’re not just saying that in my…”

“CAUSE WE’VE ALL BEEN HERE BEFORE!” Geoff yelled. Jeremy jumped. Geoff rubbed his forehead and sighed again. “A couple years ago, back when Ray was still here, Ryan found the Minequest Minecraft mod. He convinced us all to try it for a Let’s Play. When we went to playtest it, the game made us all pass out and teleported us to this universe where we couldn’t literally leave until we defeated the Ender Dragon. When we got back, we all agreed never to touch the mod again. But, I guess Ryan decided to try it again anyway. So now, we’re all back here trying to save his ass.”

“This, this is all really hard to believe…”

“You were a fan of us once, right?”

“I mean, yeah, but…”

“So, can you just trust us?”

Jeremy opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again. He took a dep breath, and sighed. “I trust you.”

“Then come on, let’s get you dressed.”

Ten minutes later, the two of them walked back up the stairs, with Jeremy dressed in armor similar to his Minecraft skin. “Wow, Jeremy, you look great,” Gavin complimented as the two joined the rest of the group.

Jeremy brushed his white cloak aside and tapped his bronze chest plate, “yeah, it defiantly covers more than my Minecraft skin would.” 

“Jesus, don’t make it gay,” Michael teased.

“Are we ready to go?” Jack asked.

“Well, you guys have weapons, and I don’t,” Jeremy replied.

“I checked and there are weapons in this chest at the front,” Michael told him.

Jeremy nodded and went over to grab an iron sword out of the chest. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

“Alright, let’s all go to the castle to see if we can figure out where Ryan is,” Geoff announced. He led everyone out of the house and Jeremy shut the door behind everyone. They all began their walk to the castle to begin their quest to find Ryan. Jeremy was still confused by the whole concept of the situation that they were in. But since all of the rest of the Hunters said they had done this before, he had to trust them.


	5. Where Ryan Is

As the Achievement Hunters left Jeremy’s house, they headed south in the direction of the castle. Gavin, Jack, and Geoff were eager to figure out if royalty of the kingdom would know what happened to Ryan. Michael had a bit more confidence about speaking to the queen this time around considering he and his version of Lindsay had had a kid. Jeremy was just very confused about everything.

“By the way, Jeremy,” Geoff started as the group walked up to the castle.

“Yes, Geoff?” 

“You’re gonna see people you recognize. Don’t ask them how they got here. Otherwise, people are going to think you’re…”

“Greetings, Sir Ramsey, Sir Pattillo, and Sir Dooley,” one of the two castle guards began to greet the group.

“Larry?” Jeremy asked the guard. Then he looked over to the other guard. “Matt?” Geoff facepalmed.

“And, Sirs Jones and Free,” the other guard, Matt, started. “While we’re not sure how you two managed to leave the castle, late last night, we do know Queen Lindsay will not be pleased with your exit.”

“Actually, we were hoping we could possibly meet with Queen Lindsay. We have a question to ask her,” Jack requested.

“Very well. we’ll let you in. You all know where the waiting room is,” Larry replied.

“No, we don’t,” the group said, all together.

“Well, I could understand why Sir Jones would forget since he normally just bypasses it. But are the rest of you, are you drunk? Because, I didn’t think you drank anymore, Sir Ramsey,” Matt asked.

“I don’t. It’s, uh, it’s just been awhile…” Geoff trailed off.

“Oh…kay… Larry, lead them to the waiting room.”

Larry nodded and led the group into the castle. “I have a question,” Gavin said. “When did you become a guard, Larry? Cause I though Jer…”

“When Jeremy was knighted as Sir Dooley, they needed a new guard to fill his place. Sir Collins took the place for a little bit. Then, I got the job,” Larry explained. He stopped in front of a door and opened it. “I’ll ask you all to wait in here while I notify the queen,” he finished. The group entered the room and Larry left to get the queen.

“Okay, how are Matt and Larry here? and I thought I heard him say Queen Lindsay and Sir Collins. Are Lindsay and Trevor here, too?” Jeremy asked.

“Well, we didn’t see Trevor here last time…” Jack started.

“We didn’t see Larry here last time, but obviously he’s here,” Geoff interrupted.

“So, all of Achievement Hunter is in this ‘not dream?” Jeremy questioned.

“ _All_ of Rooster Teeth is here,” Gavin clarified.

“How?”

“Geoff said we were here before to defeat the Ender Dragon. Part of that quest was recruiting other knights from whatever continent this is. The other knights were all other people from Rooster Teeth,” Michael explained.

“I mean, we don’t know if Funhaus, ScrewAttack or any of the other people from our Let’s Play network are here,” Gavin pointed out.

“Hey, how about shut the fuck up.”

Suddenly, there were loud footsteps coming from outside the room. “Um, guys? Does anyone else hear,” Jack started, but was interrupted by the door slamming open.

“MICHAEL JONES!!!!” a very angry Lindsay screeched as she stomped into the room, over to Michael.

Michael jumped. “Lindsay!? What’s going on? What did I…” He was interrupted as he was slapped across the face. “OW!”.

“How dare you run off in the middle of the night to do God knows what with Gavin! I know our son is only a few months old, but he really needed his dad this morning!”

“Our son? What are you…”

“And you!” she said as she marched over to Gavin.

“Me?” Gavin asked as he gestured to himself.

“Yes you! I know Ryan is sane right now, but ever since the headaches started back up, I’ve told you to be extra careful with him! You don’t want to trigger him to have another…”

“Uh, I don’t have a son,” Michael said.

Lindsay turned back to Michael, furious. “What?!”

“I have a daughter.”

“Oh, and now you admit to cheating me?! If I had my scythe with me I’d fucking decapitate…”

“That’s enough!” Geoff yelled. Then he sighed. “Lindsay, we’re not the Achievement Knights from your universe or whatever. We’re the Achievement Hunters from another universe. The same ones who killed the Ender Dragon a couple years ago,” he explained.

“A couple of years? That was like, forever ago.” Then Lindsay paused and sighed. “You guys really are the other Entertainment Hunters, then?”

“We don’t call ourselves that.”

“Geoff,” Jack said as he elbowed Geoff.

“Ow! I mean… yeah we’re those guys.”

“Huh, I was not expecting you all to follow Sir Haywood here,” Lindsay said.

“Well, were where kind of wondering where he was so…”

“Very well. Sir Dooley, you know where Sir Haywood’s quarters are. Could you take everyone too them?” she asked.

“Actually, I don’t know where he is cause I’m also from their universe…” Jeremy said.

“Odd, I expected Sir Narvaez to still be with your group.”

“Yeah, Ray moved on to other things, so he doesn’t rally work with us anymore,” Michael explained, next.

“Hm, maybe our realms are more similar than I thought. No matter, I’ll take you to his quarters, then,” Lindsay informed the group. She motioned for them, and they followed her out of the room. She took them down the hall and up a flight of stairs. 

“Why is Ryan staying in the castle, anyway?” Geoff asked.

“So, we can monitor him as a caution.”

“As a caution of what?”

“You’ll see.” They walked up to a door with another knight guarding the door. “Sir Collins,” she greeted the knight. 

“Queen Lindsay,” the knight replied as he kneeled.

“Trevor, I told you that you don’t need to do that.”

“Right,” he replied as he stood back up.

“Is everything alright with Ryan?”

“Yeah. I mean, he was super confused why Gavin wasn’t there when he woke up, but he’s just been scribbling away in his journal again, otherwise.”

Lindsay sighed in relief. “That’s good.”

“By the way Gavin, how did you sneak out of here without us noticing?” he asked.

“I… I don’t know… I just woke in my house…” Gavin stammered.

“Trevor, they’re from the same realm as Ryan,” Lindsay quickly explained.

“Oh… OH!” Trevor yelped.

“Yeah, and we’d kinda like to see our Ryan. If you don’t mind,” Geoff said.

Trevor nodded. He cracked the door he was guarding. “Sir Haywood?” he called into the room.

“Yeah?” Ryan called back, from inside the room.

“The, uh, Achievement Knights are here to see you.”

“Let them in.” 

Lindsay stayed outside while Trevor let the rest of the group in. When they walked in, they saw Ryan turning around in his chair. The first thing that they noticed was that Ryan had a shirt on, but he clearly wasn’t wearing any form of pants. “What are all of you guys doing here? And on that note, where’d you go last night, Gavin? Cause I didn’t think I was that bad,” Ryan asked.

“Whoa now,” Jeremy said as he backed up.

“Oh my god, Ryan!” Gavin exclaimed as he covered his eyes.

“Why are you…?” Ryan started to ask.

“Ryan, put some goddamn pants on!” Michael yelled.

Ryan scoffed. “Come on, it’s not like any of you guys haven’t seen this before with training and stuff.”

“No Ryan, we haven’t seen any of your junk before,” Jack tried to tell him.

“Uh, yeah you have. Especially Ga…”

“No, we haven’t Ryan, because it’s us!” Geoff scolded.

“Yeah, I know it’s you.”

“No, you idiot. As in the us from the universe where we all work at Rooster Teeth and play video games for a living!”

Ryan’s face quickly grew red. “I… SHIT!” Ryan yelped as he stumbled away, towards his closet. He quickly grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on. He scurried back and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s been months, So… I kinda lost hope of you guys finding me,” he said with a shrug.

“Months? What are you talking about? You had to have played this mod last night, because you were at work yesterday,” Jeremy asked, now even more confused.

“Um, I was here last night.”

“Wait, wait,” Jack interrupted everyone. “I think I remember this from the last time we played. We were knocked out in our world for like thirty minutes or an hour, but it was a month and a half in this world. So, it makes sense that’d it would be longer for Ryan.”

“And, you didn’t come into work this morning in our world, so…” Geoff paused as he studied Ryan’s face. He had grown his hair out a little longer than him. He had light stubble on his face. But the most noticeable thing was his right eye. It was dark and lizard-like. “What the hell happened to your eye?!”

Ryan blushed and looked away. “Yeah… that…”

“Wait, Ryan, look at me,” Michael asked. Ryan sighed and obeyed. “Is… that an Ender Eye?”

Ryan sighed again. “…yeah…”

“How’d you get that?” Jeremy asked.

“Well…”

“I hate to interrupt, but,” Trevor started as he stepped into the room. “We’ve wasted enough daylight as is. Ryan still needs to do his clean-up quest. Since you all are already here, you guys can help him out today.”

“They called you back for clean up?” Jack asked.

“Yeah…” Ryan mumbled.

“We’ll help you out so you can come home,” Geoff said.

“Thank you. But, uh, can you guys leave the room so I can properly get dressed?”

Geoff sighed and nodded. He and the rest of the group exited the room. A few minutes later, Ryan came out wearing a baggy collared white shirt, black pants and work boots, and a plaid scarf tied around his hip. 

“I’ll take you all to the site,” Trevor offered. The group followed Trevor down the hall and to the back entrance of the castle. Most of the group had no idea what to expect, but they were going to help Ryan either way.


	6. Time Passed

As Trevor led the rest of the Achievement Hunters and Ryan to the cleanup site, Ryan was conflicted about how he felt about seeing them again. Sure, he was very happy to see his friends from his own world again, but he had spent so long with the hunters from the other world that he had grown accustom to them. He knew that these were his old friends, but he wasn’t sure he could act like his old self with them. And even though he knew that this Gavin was from his world, he didn’t think he’d be able to look him in the eye.

Trevor led the group through some dense woods outside of the kingdom. Nobody except Ryan knew where that were going. “You said we’re going to a cleanup site, right?” Jeremy asked.

“I did. It’s a little way of a walk, though. We’re honestly lucky that these woods are still standing,” Trevor answered. Ryan’s face reddened in embarrassment.

Gavin turned his head to see Ryan’s flushed face. “Rye, why are you embarrassed about that?” he asked.

“I, uh…” Ryan stuttered as the blush on his face grew deeper.

“Yeah Ryan, did you try destroy the woods or something?” Michael asked.

“I mean… I technically did. But I, as in me personally, didn’t actually try to destroy anything…”

“I feel like there’s a story behind that,” Geoff said. “And, now I wonder if that Ender Eye you have had anything to do with it.”

“It does,” Trevor answered before Ryan had the chance to reply.

“So, you ready to tell us what’s going on with that?”

“I… well, you see…”

“Geoff,” Jack said, “this whole cleanup quest is Ryan’s, not ours. He doesn’t have to tell us anything if he’s not comfortable.”

“Well, if we’re going with him to help him on his quest, we deserve to know what’s going on,” Geoff retorted.

“He’s right,” Ryan said with a sigh. Then he stopped walking and took a deep breath.

Jeremy noticed and also stopped. “Ryan?”

Ryan released his breath slowly. “Let’s pause a moment so I can tell you the story of my quest. Though bear in mind, I didn’t know anything about this or what happened here before I got here.”

“Well yeah, we didn’t know anything about the quest to defeat the Ender Dragon before we got here, last time,” Gavin said.

“Gav, you do realize you can defeat the Ender Dragon in Minecraft without any mods,” Geoff pointed out.

Ryan rolled his eyes and took another deep breath. “Months before I arrived back in the mod. Minequest Ryan lost his eye in an accident. He had the brilliant idea of using an Ender Eye as a glass eye. Then, eye then started functioning like a regular eye and drove him mad. In his madness, he tried to destroy the kingdom. He was eventually captured and Queen Lindsay tried to summon me in an attempt to fix everything that he destroyed,” he explained.

The lads gave him looks of pity in response to the story and Jack frowned and reached to give him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

“Okay, that’s sucks and is a big tragedy and all,” said Geoff,” but, we should keep walking so we can get to the cleanup place so we can get you home.” He didn’t wait for them to agree, but started walking. Trevor jogged to get ahead of Geoff and resumed leading them to the site again as everyone followed suit. 

“Now, I’ve got a question,” Jack said.

“Yeah?” Ryan asked.

“You said earlier that you had been here for months. How many months do you think you’ve been here?”

“Try… twenty months.”

Everyone’s eyes widened. “Holy shit!” Michael said.

“Wait, did something happen over the course of those twenty months that made you not care that you were showing us your junk earlier?” Jeremy asked.

“Well while I’ve been here, only Lindsay and Trevor actually knew that I was from another universe. So, I had to pretend like everything was normal and I had known the Achievement Knights for years. Then, the first time we were all changing into our clothes for training together, nobody even tried to hide anything, but I did try to look away and cover myself. After that, I was made fun of for being a giant prude, and I am NOT a giant goddamn prude!” Ryan explained.

Geoff snorted a laugh. “Sure, you’re not, Ryan.”

“But wait a minute, you were saying that I’d especially be okay with seeing your junk. Why would I be _especially_ okay with it?” Gavin asked.

Ryan blushed in embarrassment again. “Nothing, no reason you’d be more okay with seeing that! Absolutely nothing was going on between Minequest Gavin and I! Ahahahahaha!” Ryan answered quickly, ending with a forced laugh.

“Really?” Trevor started. “Because I’m pretty sure you and Gavin were very active friends with…”

“ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN MINEQUEST GAVIN AND I!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!” he loudly interrupted.

“Alright, point taken,” Trevor said as he held his hands up in defeat.

“Let’s get away from whatever you’re trying not to say. How has the kingdom changed since the last time we’ve been here?” Jack asked.

“Well, a lot has changed. I can start with the obvious and say that Michael and Lindsay got married. They had their kid during the time I’ve been here,” Ryan started.

“Yeah, kinda figured that when Lindsay slapped me for not taking care of their kid this morning,” Michael said. 

“Ray moved to another continent called Twitchtica. Meg actually moved there, too.”

“But wait, are Meg and I still in a relationship in this world?” Gavin asked.

“Yes, and you two are very happy. Moving on. I actually learned that the name of this continent is Bytecoca. I learned that Funhaus, ScrewAttack, Cow Chop, and Kinda Funny didn’t get kingdoms, but they do have townships outside the Achievement Kingdom.

“What about me?” Jeremy asked. 

“What about you?”

“Everyone keeps saying I was a castle guard before, or something. I’ve never played the Minequest mod before today, so how did I get from being a guard to being a knight?”

“Well basically, you went from guard to knight the same way you became one of the main six Achievement Hunters in our universe. Ray left, then you got promoted,” Ryan said with a shrug. 

“Jeremy, Larry already told you the answer,” Michael pointed out.

Jeremy dropped his head in disappointment and sighed . “You know, I thought there’d be more of a story to it.”

“This universe was basically created to bring us to it, so it’s actually a lot more connected than you would think at first glance.”

“Oh, don’t give yourselves that much credit,” Trevor replied. 

“Yeah, didn’t Barbara say that the Ender Dragon could transfer the minds of alternate universe-selves to this universe, and the dragon did it once before us?” Jack asked as he remembered the Legend of the Ender Dragon from the lat time they were there.

Ryan sighed. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I’m surprised you remembered that,” Geoff joked.

“Wait, Barbara’s here too?” Jeremy asked.

“I already told you, luv, all of Rooster Teeth’s here,” Gavin replied.

“So, how much farther do we have to go to get to the site?” Michael groaned.

“Not much farther. The clearings right ahead,” Trevor answered.

“How much damage could there possibly be to keep you here for twenty months?”

Ryan sighed, one last time. “Half the kingdom was in ruins before I started cleaning up.”

The group kept on walking to the edge of the forest. They left the forest to see the damage, but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week, I discovered _Hadestown._ This caused inspiration to hit me like a freight train and I wrote the outline for a Ragehappy adaptation. I'll probably write the first chapter today, but I won't update that regularly until this fic is finished.


	7. The Ruins

Trevor had led the Achievement Hunters to the ruins that they would be cleaning up that day, and the ruins were a sight to behold. The hills in the clearing outside the forest were full of craters and looked as though farms had previously occupied them. chunks of the grasses on the hills looked charred and the winds wafted a faint purple haze off of them. Trees had been uprooted and thrown about the land. 

The group stared in shock at the sight and Ryan stared, uncomfortably, at his feet. Trevor sighed loudly to get the group’s attention. “I’m going to take you to an area where it’ll be easy for you guys to start,” he said as he motioned for them to follow him a bit farther. 

The group followed him deeper into the ruins. Dead animals scattered among the rocks and fallen trees. The group glanced around in disgust. Gavin looked into one of the craters so he could look away from the dead animals, only to find the corpse of a cow splattered about. The sight made Gavin loudly gag.

Michael and Jeremy stopped and went over to Gavin to see what he was gagging at. They both took a step back and wrinkled their noses when they saw the mutilated cow corpse. “Jesus, Ryan!” Jeremy said.

“Look, I know Edgar is the one in the hole, but I thought you at least kept him alive in there!” Michael commented in disgust. 

Ryan stopped to turn towards the lads. “I do keep Edgar alive. I check my house in the kingdom to make sure he’s still mooing.”

Jack and Geoff walked over to see what the lad were gawking at. The two of them were also very disturbed by the site. “Okay, this is fucked up, even for you,” Jack said in awe.

“Ryan, you are one fucked up, disturbing guy,” Geoff commented.

“Ryan the disturbing guy,” Gavin wheezed out.

“Hey, I didn’t do any of this. I mean I did, but I didn’t!” Ryan argued.

“Okay, this whole area is a disgusting mess. Can we get to the exact clean-up spot that I’m taking you to?” Trevor asked to get everyone back on track. Everyone sighed and followed Trevor again. 

Geoff walked up beside Ryan and tapped him on the shoulder. Ryan turned his head “Okay, I’ve got a quick question.”

Ryan sighed, again. “You probably have more than that.”

“I mean, yeah, but I was just wondering something. If I remember correctly, your power last time we were here was animal communication. Right?”

“Yeah, that’s what I remember my power being, too.”

“Do you think your Ender eye made you convince animals to destroy the land and brutally slaughter each other?”

Ryan closed his eyes and sighed, once more. “Look, this goddamn eye,” he paused to point at his Ender eye, “amplified those animal communication powers and added a few more powers, as well.”

“Can we get a demonstration?”

“I… I really don’t like using them, but I can show them to you once we get to the site.”

“Wait, you have super powers?” Jeremy, who had been eavesdropping, asked.

“Yeah, everyone here does, if I remember correctly,” Jack explained.

“The fuck?”

“We’re all very close to the site I’m taking you to. You guys can to power demonstrations once we get there, alright?” Trevor requested. Everyone nodded and continued to follow him. They arrived at a hill that had a large chunk taken out of the side, a giant hole in the side surrounded by smaller holes in the ground. “Here we are,” he announced.

“So, are we going to get a demonstration of your cool new Ender power, Rye?” Michael asked.

“I suppose,” Ryan replied.

“Look Ryan, I know you’re not that comfortable using your powers, so you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Trevor told Ryan.

“It’s fine. If I start to feel a headache, I can stop myself before it gets to far. And if it does get too far, my friends can help you wrangle me in.”

“Why would we need to wrangle you in?” Geoff asked.

“You sure?” Trevor asked Ryan, ignoring Geoff. he nodded. “Well, alright.”

Ryan walked away from the group and over to the edge of a crater in the ground. He sighed, took a deep breath, and the iris of his Ender eye began to glow purple. The eyes of all the chickens that had been wandering around in the area suddenly turned purple as well. Ryan raised a finger with a purple haze coming off of it and beckoned them all to come over to him. Once the chickens had made it to him, he pointed his finger down and swirled it around. The chickens, then, began to pick at the ground to dig holes. Once they had finished digging their holes, Ryan pointed down again and each chicken buried its head.

“Holy shit, Ryan,” Geoff said in awe.

“Animal communication upgraded to animal control,” Gavin commented.

“Ryan, please don’t kill the chickens,” Jack requested.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Ryan replied as he pointed his finger back up. His Ender eye stopped glowing and turned back to yellow-green. The eyes of the chickens faded back to normal as well and the pulled their heads out of the ground.

“Animal control is pretty cool. It totally sounds like a power you’d have,” Jeremy commented.

Michael snorted. “Yeah, but it’s not that cool of a power.”

Ryan smirked. “Well, it’s not the only power the eye gave me.”

“What else did it give you?” Jack asked.

“Well,” he started. His Ender eye began to glow again. He raised his right arm and a purple energy ball started to form in his hand. Once the ball grew to the size of a softball, he threw it at the ground. This caused the ground to shake and Gavin to fall over.

Ryan began to form an energy ball in his hand again. Trevor looked at Ryan and saw that black and purple veins had started to crawl up Ryan’s arm and the iris of his other eye had turned purple, as well. “Ryan,” he warned, getting ready to step in.

Suddenly, Ryan’s pupils shrunk and the energy ball in his hand dissipated. “GGGAAAAHHHHH!!!!” he yelled in pain as he grabbed his face. The black-purple veins on his arm faded back to normal as he grasped his face. 

“Oh my god, Ryan, are you okay?” Jeremy asked as he rushed over to Ryan’s side.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s kinda why I don’t like to use my powers that much.” Ryan wheezed. 

“Gotta say, those powers were very Enderman of you,” Geoff said.

“I know. The only problem with them is that they give me a massive headache.”

“Is that the extent of your new power?” Gavin asked.

“I mean, I can levitate a well. But, that gives me a headache immediately. So, I’m not gonna try to do that again.”

“And your teeth got long and sharp like animals, last time you did that,” Trevor commented.

“So, you’re absolutely not getting a demonstration of that!”

“I think your new powers are pretty impressive, despite the fact that the hurt you. But, I understand your concern. Please don’t hurt yourself for our sake, next time.” Jack said.

“Even I’ll admit that Ender powers are pretty awesome. And, I know you’re stronger than the pain, so you can power through,” Michael said, as well.

“Yeah, I guess that means something from you two since you two had cool powers, from what I remember,” Ryan replied.

“Oi, I had cool powers, too!” Gavin added.

“Wait, all of you have powers?” Jeremy asked.

“Still do. And I’m pretty sure Jack already told you that,” Geoff explained.

“Right…”

“And Treyco, since we’re all here, we could all show Jeremy our powers.”

“It’s fine if you don’t mind being here longer,” Trevor said.

“Alright,” Geoff said as he clapped his hands together. “Who wants to show Li’l J their powers first?” he asked. Everyone spread out and gave each other plenty of space so they could each show off their powers to Jeremy.


	8. Their Powers

Geoff, Jack, Michael, and Gavin spread themselves out on the hillside so they each had pliantly of room to show off their powers for Jeremy. Ryan went over to stand next to Jeremy to watch the demonstration, as well. Trevor had sighed and decided to join the two of them to watch, too.

Jeremy looked over at Trevor, once he joined them. “You’re coming over to watch too, Treyco?”

“I mean, if they remember their powers, they remember their powers. I think this world is a game in your realm and you guys technically came here by choice, so why not let you have a little fun while you’re here,” Trevor replied.

“Hey, I chose to play the game that brought me here again, but I didn’t think it was actually going to bring me back to this universe, again. I did NOT choose to be here,” Ryan argued.

“Yeah… it’s a little more complicated with you…”

Once the rest of the Achievement Hunters were spread out, Geoff stretched his arm muscles. “Alright, which one of you dickheads wants to show Lil’ J their powers, first?” he asked.

Gavin raised his hand up and began jumping up and down, wildly. “Ooh, ooh, I do, I do!!!!” he cheered.

“Psh, I bet you don’t even remember what your power was,” Michael scoffed.

“Yes, I do!”

“Really?”

Gavin rolled his eyes and began to from a small fireball in the palm of his hand. He let the fireball grow to the size of a soft ball. “Think I don’t remember my power, now?” he asked. Michael rolled his eyes. Then, Gavin turned to Ryan. “Ryan, I want to have a fireball throwing contest with you.”

Ryan rubbed his temples and sighed. “Fine,” he said as he started to walk over to him.

Trevor grabbed his shoulder before he left. “Wait Ryan, you don’t have to do this.”

“I’m pretty sure that everyone knows what their powers are and I’m pretty sure they could help you if I get too bad. Hopefully, I won’t have another freak out today.”

Trevor sighed and let him go. He walked over to Gavin and formed an Ender energy ball that was the size of half of his palm. Gavin wound up his arm to throw his fireball and Ryan did the same for his energy ball. “On the count of three, we throw,” Gavin started. “One… two…” and the two of them threw their balls. Gavin’s fireball barely made it to the next hill over. Ryan’s energy ball made it past the next three hills over and kept going.

“Well, I guess Ryan wins,” Jack announced.

“Probably because Lazer Team didn’t make you do that much fight training,” Michael teased.

“Daw,” Gavin said with a pout.

“I still think fire powers are pretty cool, Gav,” Jeremy said in awe.

Ryan patted Gavin on the shoulder. “Don’t take it personally, Gavin. These Ender powers are pretty… strong, sometimes.”

“Aw, thanks Rye-bread.”

“I…” Ryan stuttered as he developed a blush.

“Alright assholes, time for me to show Lil’ J my power,” Michael called out as he walked over to Jeremy. “Jeremy, I want you to close your eyes.”

“Does your power have something to do with the dark?” Jeremy asked.

“Just trust me, Jer,” he told him. Jeremy nodded and shut his eyes. Michael quickly made a clone of himself. Geoff opened his mouth to comment, but the original Michael lifted a finger to his lips to signal him to keep quiet. The clone quietly snuck behind Jeremy, causing the group to smirk. “Okay, open your eyes.”

Jeremy opened his eyes and saw that nothing about Michael had changed. “Was something supposed to happen, because it doesn’t look like anything did.”

“Oh, I used my power alright.”

“Really? ‘cause I don’t see any-” Jeremy was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Michael’s clone standing behind him.

“Boo,” the clone said, quickly.

“GAH!” Jeremy screamed as he fell over. The clone walked back over to the original Michael and both of them started laughing, hysterically. He looked in front of him, then behind him. “What? Two Michaels?!”

“Yeah, I can clone myself. Kinda like I can in RWBY, except it doesn’t take a lot of energy if I only make one,” the clone explained before he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

“Jack wanna go, next?” Geoff asked.

“I mean, if you don’t want to show your power, sure,” Jack replied.

“You do remember what your power is, right Jack?” Gavin asked.

“I was the one who explained to Jeremy that we have powers, here. So yeah, I know what my power is.” Then, he walked over to Jeremy. “Now, how to demonstrate? I could arm wrestle you, but I don’t want to accidentally break your arm… Hm… maybe I could just toss you in the air…” he thought, aloud.

Jeremy snorted. “Jack, I don’t think you could accidently break my arm without a tool. And I really don’t think you could lift me.”

This caused Jack to smirk. “Hm, wanna bet?” Jack’s hands began to glow and he grabbed Jeremy’s hips. Jeremy began screaming as Jack lightly tossed him ten feet up in the air. He came back down and landed in his arms.

Jeremy began gasping for breath in Jack’s arms. “Holy fucking shit… if I hadn’t peed before we came out here… I would have pissed my pants.”

“Sorry,” Jack replied. Sheepishly. “But yeah, I have super strength that I can summon at will,” he explained as the glow from his hands faded and he set Jeremy back down.

“Wow!”

“Well, I guess it’s my turn,” Geoff said with a sigh.

“Is your power as terrifying as Michael and Jack’s?”

“Nah, buddy. I can basically summon things over from our universe. Watch,” he said. Then he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. A pile of shovels appeared on the ground. “To help us clean up this mess.”

“Whose house did you steal those from?” Michael asked.

“The hardware store off the highway.”

“So, you did end up breaking the law,” Jack chastised.

“Hey, what our universe doesn’t know won’t hurt it. Oh, and Ryan,” he started. Ryan looked over at him in acknowledgement. “You said you’ve been here for twenty months, and it looks like you’ve been through hell with those powers, so,” then, he closed his eyes and concentrated. After a minute, he felt something cold, wet, and metallic in his hand. He opened his eyes to make sure he had summoned a can of Diet Coke and sure enough, he had.

“Geoff? Geoff, Geoff, Geoff, Geoff, Geoff?” Ryan excitedly asked, rocking on his heels.

Geoff opened the can up and held it out to him. “All yours, buddy.”

“Ohmygodthankyou!” he stammered out as he ran over to Geoff. He quickly grabbed the can out of his hands and chugged it. “Oh, sweet nectar of the gods,” he breathed out.

“Diet Coke’s not that great.”

“It’s just, they don’t have it in this universe and the _Minequest_ version of you doesn’t know what it is so he couldn’t summon it for me so…”

“Well, hopefully that means we can get this done faster now that you feel better.”

“Are we done so everyone can grab a shovel and get to work?” Trevor asked.

“One more quick question, are these guys special that they have powers?” Jeremy asked.

Michael rolled his eyes. “We already told you, dumbass, everyone in this universe has a power?”

“Look, if it will get us to work faster, I can show you mine,” Trevor added. Then, he raised his hand and made dirt appear in the hole from earlier, burying up the cow corpse that was in it.

“If you had dirt summoning powers, why the hell weren’t you helping him more?!” Geoff demanded.

“Hey, head of the knights in the kingdom is my job and it takes priority.”

“It’s okay, Geoff. This universe’s Matt Bragg equivalent has that power, too. And some combination of either him and/or Neal, Kent, or Steffie would help me clean up, too,” Ryan explained.

Geoff sighed. “Fine.”

“Are we ready to clean up, now?” Trevor asked, again.

“But wait, if everyone in this universe has a power, what’s mine?” Jeremy asked.

“I, uh… it’s probably better if you didn’t know what your power was,” Trevor nervously replied.

“Why?”

“Jeremy, your power is rare. I mean, it’s not as rare as Geoff’s, but very rare and very dangerous. I remember when you first discovered your power, it turned into a real bloodbath. It’s probably safer for everyone if you didn’t know what your power was.”

Jeremy sighed. “Fine,” he replied with a huff.

“Look, if he won’t tell you what your power is, it probably won’t help us clean this up faster. So, let’s just all grab a shovel and start cleaning. The sooner we can get Ryan home, the better,” Geoff said.

Everyone nodded and grabbed a shovel. And thus, everyone began to clean up the area.


	9. Ender Pain

After the group had finished showing Jeremy their powers, everyone started to clean up the ruined area. Trevor, Michael, Gavin, and Jack used their powers to aid in their clean-up efforts. Trevor summoned blocks of dirt to fill in craters, Michael created ten clones of himself to add to the efforts, Jack called upon his upper strength to make heavy lifting easier, and Gavin burned the uprooted trees laying around. Geoff had already used his power to summon shovels. This left Jeremy and Ryan to clean up without the use of their powers.

The group worked hard at making the area look clean and lively again. Around midday, Jack had just finished dumping a large pile of dirt into a hole. He looked over to where Trevor was cleaning up. “Hey Trevor?” he asked.

“Yeah?” Trevor called back.

“It’s around lunchtime, so can we break for lunch?”

“Sure. Everyone, come here, we’re going to discuss lunch,” he announced to everyone.

Michael made his clones disappear. “Ugh, finally. I’m fucking starving,” he said as he walked over to Trevor.

After a few minutes, everyone met up on top of the hill Trevor was standing on and sat down. “So… lunch,” he said.

“Did we pack any food?” Jeremy asked.

“No, we didn’t pack anything, this morning.”

“Well, if Geoff was able to summon a Diet Coke earlier, maybe he could summon lunch for us.”

“Yeah, I’m not doing that,” Geoff immediately replied.

“Why not?”

“Look, normally I don’t care about these type of things, but I am NOT eating food that has traveled across the multiverse. I gotta draw a line somewhere.”

“Hey, I drank the can of Diet Coke you summoned from our universe,” Ryan argued.

“The can probably protected the drink from any weird multiverse germs.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and looked back over to Jeremy. “Normally when we do this clean-up, we go hunting for food. And we do know that here are a lot of animals we could eat around here,” Ryan said to explain where cleanup lunch normally came from.

Gavin immediately started gagging. “Please… bleh… no meat…” he pleaded.

“Gavin, you’re being a baby. Yeah, that cow corpse was gross, but it wasn’t mentally scarring,” Geoff said.

“Geoff, I can’t eat meat after that.”

“I’m really, REALLY, sorry about that,” Ryan said as an apology.

“I get you, Gavin. Normally, I’m a fan of meat, but do we have any vegetarian options?” Jack asked.

“Well, the forest we walked through to had apples, carrots, beetroots and melons. We could eat fruits and roast vegetables,” Trevor suggested.

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll go get the fruits and vegetables.”

“I’ll show you the bet spots to pick from.”

“I’m going with you. I wanna pick the best ones to cook with,” Geoff said. Trevor and Jack nodded and the three of them started walking off towards the forest.

Gavin scooted over to Michael. “Oh, Michael?”

“What?”

“Wanna play tag or something?”

Michael’s stomach let out a loud growl. “No Gavin, I want to eat.”

“Why are you so hungry, today?”

“Well, considering all the hard work we just did…”

“I mean, I’m hungry from working, too. But, I’m not famished.”

Michael pat his stomach. “I made a bunch of clones of myself, though. And I know I said making one clone doesn’t take a lot of energy out of me, but I made ten clones. I’m pretty sure ten clones at a time is my max and that does take a lot of energy. I’m completely drained and I’m starving.”

Gavin smirked. “Does that mean you have no energy to run away from this?” he asked. Then he snapped his fingers and a small fireball formed in his hands.

“Gavin, put that away, I’m not in the mood.” Gavin leaned closer to Michael. “Gavin, no,” he said as he scooted away. Gavin got the fireball close to Michael and Michael jumped up. Gavin got up, too, and walked closer to him and he turned around and ran away. “GAVIN, YOU FUCK!!!” he shouted as he ran.

“Come on, Michael,” Gavin taunted as he chased Michael.

Ryan looked at Gavin chasing Michael and sighed. Jeremy heard him sigh and crawled over to him. “So, what do you think of this alternate universe, Jeremy?” Ryan asked.

“I mean, I know I’m an author and I create fictional alternate universes, but I never thought I’d ever go to a real alternate universe,” he replied.

“It was weird when we all went the first time, too. But what do you think of this place?”

“Well, Minequest was a Minecraft mod, so I thought this place would be more Minecraft-like. It’s more like this fantasy universe where everyone has a semblance like in RWBY.”

“You know, there is a kingdom on this continent that is based on RWBY where they call powers ‘semblances.’”

“Ha, no kidding,” Jeremy said with a laugh. “Hey, you said you where here for like, twenty months in this universe, right?” he asked, more seriously.

“Yeah.”

“Did you miss us?”

Ryan sighed. “More than anything. I mean, I was around the versions of you guys from this universe, but it wasn’t the same.”

“What were the alternate universe Achievement Hunters like?”

“Well, they were identical in personalities. They had similar quirks that were adapted for this universe, but it wasn’t you guys.”

“Yeah, and Gavin was probably pretty different, considering how flustered you got when we brought him up,” Jeremy said as he shrugged.

Ryan’s cheeks flushed. “And I would appreciate it if we still didn’t talk about that. Thank you.”

“Did he do something bad to you, like hurt you or something?”

“No, what he did wasn’t bad, by any means,” he said as he turned his gaze away. He quickly turned back to look at Jeremy, again. “But, I will take the shit we did to my grave if I have to!”

“Alright, alright,” Jeremy said as he raised his hands in defeat.

“BACK!!!” Geoff yelled as he, Trevor, and Jack climbed back up the hill, carrying food and sticks to hold and roast them on.

“Ooh, lunch!” Gavin said as he ran back up the hill.

Michael stumbled back into camp, after him, and collapsed on the ground. “I fucking hate you, Gavin.”

“Aw, Michael,” he whined. Michael flipped him off.

Geoff dumped a bundle of sticks in the middle of the group and arranged them into a campfire. “Gavin, would you light the fire?” he asked.

“With pleasure,” Gavin replied. He lobbed a small fireball onto the campfire.

“I’ll get the vegetables on sticks for you,” Trevor offered. He speared the vegetables on sticks and hand them to Geoff.

“And, I’ll cut up the fruit so we can eat it,” Jack said as he grabbed a knife Trevor had brought with them [B1] and sat down to cut the fruit.

“Hey, I got a question, Ryan,” Michael said as he sat up.

“Of course,” Ryan replied as he rolled his eyes.

“How come you weren’t using your powers to help you clean up the mess?”

“Yeah, I was wondering that, too.” Gavin said.

“You saw the freak-out I had earlier,” Ryan replied.

“Yeah, but you were fine when we had the fireball throwing contest.”

“So, what changed?” Michael asked to get back to his original question.

“I…” Ryan started. Then he gulped. “It’s not safe.”

“What about it isn’t safe?”

“Well, every time I use those pow--” His words cut off. His pupils shrunk and he gripped his head. “GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! YOU’RE NOT REAL! YOU’RE NOT REAL!” he screamed as he doubled over.

“RYAN!” Jack yelled. He dropped the fruit he was cutting and rushed over to Ryan. Everyone else rushed over to Ryan as well, crowding around him.

Trevor pulled out his sword and aimed it at Ryan. “Everyone, get ready,” he instructed.

“Ready for what?!” Geoff asked.

Trevor stood ready to attack if necessary. Everyone else just looked confused and concerned. Jeremy grabbed Ryan by the shoulders. “Ryan, you gotta snap out of it!” he shouted.

“YOU’RE DEAD! YOU CAN’T BE REAL!” Ryan cried.

“SNAP! OUT! OF! IT!” Jeremy yelled as he slapped Ryan across the face. Everyone gasped.

Ryan blinked and rubbed his cheek. “Ow…” he murmured. 

“Are you good, now?”

“I think… that slap actually helped.”

“I’m glad you’re alright, now” Jack said with a sigh of relief.

“Me too. But does this mean we totally could have slapped the madness out of you at home?” Michael asked.

“Ha ha. If you slap me and I’m not in pain like that, I’ll break your goddamn nose,” Ryan replied with a scowl.

“You know after that little show, I think we should just call it quits early, today,” Trevor announced.

“Ugh!! That means we have to stay here longer!” Geoff complained.

“After all that, Ryan probably needs to rest,” Jack replied.

“Everyone, grab your things. we’re heading back to the castle,” Trevor said and began walking back to the forest. Geoff, Jack, Michael, and Jeremy followed behind.

Gavin walked over to Ryan and offered him a hand. “Need help getting up, Rye?”

“I…” Ryan replied. He blushed, quickly shook his head, took a deep breath and grabbed Gavin’s hand. Gavin pulled him up and they hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.

Geoff slowed himself down so he could walk beside Ryan. “Okay, so what was up with you yelling, ‘you’re not real’?” he asked.

“I’m… I’m not really comfortable answering that out loud,” Ryan replied.

“So, we’re shit out of luck, then.”

“No. I was thinking, maybe you and the rest of the Achievement Hunters should join me in the west castle library, tonight.”

Geoff’s face twisted in confusion. “As much as I like books, why do we need to go there?”

“I’m going to try to answer all your questions, the best I can.”

Geoff sighed and nodded. “Alright Hunters, we’re going to the library, tonight,” he announced to the group.

“What, are we supposed to read something?” Michael asked.

Geoff looked at Ryan, hoping to prompt him to answer. “Well,” Ryan started. Then, he sighed. “Yes.”


	10. Written Truth

Geoff was confused as to why Ryan wanted all the Achievement Hunters to go to the library with him. He thought maybe it would be to read something he found about his condition, but he didn’t know for sure. The rest of the Hunters were confused by the call to the library, as well, but they just had to trust him.

That evening, the Achievement Hunters met up on the first floor of the castle.

“So… does anyone know where the library is supposed to be?” Geoff asked the group. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “We’re just as clueless as you, dude,” he said.

“Crap…”

“Well, you did say that Ryan wanted us to meet in the west library. So, it’s probably gonna be in the west area of the castle,” Gavin said.

“Thank you, captain obvious.” Gavin huffed in response.

“We could always ask someone to direct us to the library,” Jack suggested.

Geoff sighed. “Fine, I guess we could find someone to ask. Let’s go find…”

“Hey, what are you guys till doing here?” Trevor called out from down the hall.

“Or someone we could ask could find us,” Jack said.

“You guys said you woke up in your houses, this morning. So, I assume that you guy could find your way home for the night if you wanted,” Trevor said as he approached the group.

“We can find our way home,” Geoff replied.

“Ryan asked us to meet him in the west library tonight. But, we’re not actually sure where the library is,” Jeremy said.

“I mean, I can understand the rest of the Hunters not knowing where the library is. But, you’ve become obsessed with reading, Geoff,” Trevor said. Geoff scowled at Trevor. Trevor shook his head in response. “Wait, sorry, I forgot you guys weren’t from here for a second.”

“So, could you tell us where it is?” Jack asked.

“Even better idea, I’ll show you were it is.”

“Great, makes our lives a little easier,” Geoff said.

“Come on, follow me,” Trevor said as he walked towards the west hallway. The Achievement Hunters shrugged and followed him. After about a ten minute walk down the hall, Trevor stopped in front of a wooden door and opened it. “Here we are,” he announced.

“Thanks,” Geoff said. Most of the Achievement Hunters entered the library. When Trevor went to enter the library, Geoff held him back. “Whoa, what do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

“I’m going in to figure out why Ryan wants to meet with you guys,” Trevor replied.

“I think this meeting is just for us guys for the other universe,” Geoff explained.

“But, what if he has another episode?”

“The added stress of the kingdom breathing down his back might actually trigger something.”

Trevor sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

“You can stand outside if you want to, but just leave Ryan alone for a little bit. Okay?”

Trevor nodded and Geoff entered the room. Ryan was sitting at a table by the bookcases and the rest of the Hunters were standing by him. “Okay, everyone’s here now. So, we can start this,” Ryan said with a sigh.

“So, did you find a book on what happened the last time someone put an Ender Eye in their head or something?” Jack asked.

Ryan shook his head. “Any record of this happening before was lost…” He cut himself off suddenly with a wince and a hiss. He pressed a hand over his Ender Eye.

“Are you okay?” Jeremy fretted. 

“Yeah,” Ryan breathed out.

“But what’s the book in front of you?” Michael asked, pointing to the book sitting in front of Ryan.

“It’s… something I’ve been writing while I’ve been here.”

“So, you want us to edit you’re novel? I’m happy you started getting into that, but I don’t think Achievement Hunter would have the best book editor,” Jeremy said.  
“It’s not a novel. It’s a journal.”

“You want us to read your diary? What does it have to do with anything?” Gavin asked.

“Just… read the goddamn thing!”

“Alright dickheads, let’s read Ryan’s diary,” Geoff announced as he picked up the book. The rest of the Achievement Hunters gathered around Geoff so they could try to read along as he began to read.

“ _I have been feeling a recurring, stabbing pain from behind my Ender Eye,_ ” Geoff read aloud. “Well, we’ve been able to figure out that that’s been happening.”

“Keep going,” Ryan said.

Geoff rolled his eyes and flipped to another page. “ _A new voice started berating me in my head, today. I know that this voice isn’t me. I don’t hate myself as much as this voice hates me,_ ” he read.

“Are you sure you just don’t hate yourself?” Gavin asked.

“I mean, I’d probably hate myself if I was as crazy as you,” Michael teased. Ryan shook his head.

Geoff flipped to another page to continue. “ _The voice has been clawing at my brain, grasping for control. I think this was why the Minequest version of me went mad._ ”

“You think a second personality is trying to take over your mind?” Jack asked Ryan. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and nodded to answer the question.

“ _I’ve been trying to keep control for the whole time I’ve been here, but I get weaker whenever I use my powers. The more I use my powers, the louder the voice gets. I’m not sure how much more of this I can take,_ ” Geoff reads, further down the page.

“OH MY GOD!!!! THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU SAID USING YOUR POWERS WASN’T SAFE AND WHY YOU WERE YELLING AT YOURSELF EARLIER!” Jeremy exclaimed in realization.

“Libraries are supposed to be quiet,” Ryan whispered.

“Oh… sorry,” Jeremy whispered back.

“ _I just want to finish this cleanup so I can go home and away from the pain. But, I’m not sure how much longer I can bear the pain,_ ” Geoff finished. Then he gave Ryan a look of pity. “Ryan, buddy, you’ve been going through this for almost two years?” he asked. Ryan nodded to answer his question. “I can’t even imagine what that’s been like. I’m so sorry.” 

“The madness you do at the office is just an act. But you’re starting to experience real madness and it’s painful,” Jeremy said. 

“Do you think this has something to do with the bloody Ender Eye?” Gavin asked. Ryan nodded to answer the question.

“Of course, this is all going to be related to the fucking Ender Eye, idiot,” Michael said to Gavin. Gavin sighed in response.

“I know you’re stuck here until you’re finished with cleanup, but there has got to be a solution to your Ender Eye problem,” Jack said.

“If we don’t find a solution to the Ender Eye problem, it might just end up causing even more problems. Then, you’d have to stay here longer, and we kinda need you back at the office,” Geoff said.

“There has got to be a solution,” Gavin said.

“And we need to find it, NOW.”

Michael’s eyes widened a he thought of an idea. “I think I have an idea for a solution, but you’re not gonna like it, Ryan,” he said. Ryan sighed and motioned his hand to prompt Michael to continue. “Why don’t we just… take the eye out? I mean, any Ender related voices can’t talk to you if it doesn’t have any mental connection to you, right?”

“I..” Ryan stuttered out. The thought had occurred to him before, but the voice hadn’t liked it. He had gone through hell when he thought about removing the voice. He was cared of the consequences if he thought about it, again.

“Michael, that’s crazy!” Jeremy said.

“Yeah… but it just might be crazy enough to work,” Geoff replied. 

“So, you think we should cut Ryan’s eye out?” Jack asked.

“Yeah… I think we should.”

“That’s absolutely nasty, but if it will save Ryan, we should do it,” Gavin said.

“Then I agree,” Jack said.

“I guess I agree then, too,” Jeremy said.

“So, we’re all in agreement that we should cut Ryan’s Ender Eye out?” Geoff asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. “Ryan, are you okay if we cut your eye out?” he asked Ryan.

Ryan sighed and gave in. He began to nod his head. “Ye…” he started, but cut himself off with a banshee shriek.

“RYAN!” Geoff yelped in concern. 

He screamed as he rocked back and forth in his chair, grasping his head. 

“RYAN!” Gavin yelled and rushed over to Ryan.

Ryan fell off his chair and on to the floor. Everyone gathered around him. He writhed and screamed, clutching at his face. Then, his screaming morphed into laughter in a familiar booming voice.

“Ryan…?” Jeremy asked.

“ ** _AHAHAHAHAH!!!_** ” Ryan continued to laugh as he at up. The Achievement Hunters were taken aback as they saw the state Ryan was in. Ryan’s fingernails had transformed into claws, black/purple veins ran up his arms all the way up to his face, long fangs had grown out of his mouth, and to top it all off, both of his eyes had transformed into Ender Eyes. “ ** _Miss me, boys?!_** ” Ryan taunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, if you're reading this and you haven't read the original [Minequest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290759/chapters/7181555) by now, some of the things talked about in it will explain a lot of things that have happened in this story.


	11. Master Plan

The Achievement Hunters took a step back away from Ryan, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Had the Ender powers finally overtaken him? Ryan stood up and stretched his arms. What kind of Ender force processed him? Ryan gave the group a ferocious grin, showing off his elongated fangs. The Hunters were very confused by it all.

“ ** _It’s good to be back in control, again,_** ” Ryan started. He glanced over and frowned. “ ** _You know, this isn’t going to be any fun for anyone if you’re just going to stand there. At least cower in fear, for me._** ”

“Ryan, you’re not scary,” Jeremy said.

“ ** _Hm… don’t remember you from last time. You must be new. No wonder you’re so naïve,_** ” Ryan said, unamused.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jeremy asked as he frowned. Ryan rolled his eyes in response.

“Of course, we’re not terrified of you, Ryan! We’re worried about what happened to you,” Geoff said.

“ ** _Oh, I’m not your precious Ryan, anymore,_** ” Ryan said. He paused to crack his knuckles. “ ** _It took me a lot longer to take control of this version of Sir Haywood. But, I consider it even more of a victory AFTER WHAT THE LOT OF YOU DID TO ME!!!_** ” he screeched.

“What… what did we do to you?” Jack asked.

“ ** _AFTER YOU MURDERED ME!!!!!_** ” 

“What are you on about?” Gavin asked.

Michael got in a fighting stance and readied his sword. “Look, I don’t know who you think you are. And, I don’t know how an Enderman was powerful enough to take over Ryan’s mind. But it’s time for our Ryan to come back!” Ryan took a deep breath and breathed Ender fire at Michael. Michael jumped in surprise but managed to dodge to plume of flames. “What the fuck, Rye?!” he yelled as he regained his balance

Ryan glared at Michael with intense disdain. “ ** _How dare you compare me to a mere Enderman. You insult me!_** ” he exclaimed. Gavin quickly stepped in to dissipate the flames. He glared at Ryan, still perplexed by his sudden violent behavior.

“If you’re not an Enderman, then what are you?” Jack asked.

Ryan chuckled. “ ** _Have you really not figured it out by now? You are a lot of fools._** ” He grabbed his journal, breathed fire to light it aflame , and threw it at Jeremy. “ ** _Fools who do idiotic acts when the spark of courage lights._** ”

Jeremy quickly dodged out of the way. The flaming book hit a bookcase and the book case caught fire, as well. Gavin rushed to dissipate that fire, as well.

Geoff tried to think about what Ryan had become. His eyes widened. “You’re… you’re the Ender Dragon,” he said, in shock.

Ryan turned to Geoff and smirked. “ ** _Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner,_** ” he taunted.

“How… how is that possible? I… I climbed on you’re back… I STABBED YOU IN THE NECK!!!!” Geoff yelled.

“How can you be back? This doesn’t make any sense?” Jack asked.

Ryan/the Ender Dragon sighed and rolled his eyes, again. “ ** _The Sir Haywood of this world was a fool and replaced his eye with an Ender Eye. With an Ender object residing in a being of this world, I could use it to wake back up and use it as a gateway to grow, anew. Sir Haywood of this world was easy to control,_** ” he explained.

Then he ran over to Michael to rip he sword out of his hands. Michael tried to swing the sword at him, but he was able to knock it away, then he shoved Michael into a wall and kneed him in the stomach. Michael slumped over. “ ** _Unfortunately, I was able to be captured while in his body. The kingdom successfully tried to use the Eye to call your world’s Ryan over. He was a lot harder to take control of. But, I finally broke him!_** ” the Dragon called out in triumph.

“Wait, so the Ender Dragon is using Ryan as a host to reform? That’s bloody mental!” Gavin said in awe.

“ ** _Of course, you would struggle to comprehend that. You always were the slowest._** ”

“’Oi!”

“So, you’re the Ender Dragon in Ryan’s body,” Jeremy said. “Do you need to go back to the End? Are you just going to be the Ender Dragon, but in Ryan’s body?”

“Getting more weapons… would be great about now…” Michael moaned in pain.

The Dragon scowled. He grabbed Michael and threw him across the room. Then he turned to Jeremy and opened up his arms. “ ** _Look at me!! Do I still look like the man you knew?!_** ” he demanded.

“Well, yeah,” Geoff said.

“Just Ender-fied,” Jack added. 

“ ** _I may look like this for now,_** ” he paused as a pair of dragon wings, silver bones with black webbing, erupted from his back and tore through the back of his shirt. “ ** _But, I’ll have my old body back, eventually!_** ” he finished with a wicked smirk.

“We have got to do something!” Gavin said in panic.

Jack hook his head and took a deep breath. “Jean! Your name is Jean and you’re a girl!” he shouted.

The Dragon grinned and shook his head. “ ** _Tsk, tsk. That’s not going to work, this time,_** ” he said as he began to walk towards Jack.

“What?! Why not?!”

“ ** _We’re not in my world, and that riddle won’t work outside of it. And nothing about this body changes what I am,_** ” he said as he tried to grab Jack. Jack turned on his super strength to block him, but the Ender Dragon was stronger. The Dragon shoved Jack onto the ground. “ ** _I’M IN THIS WORLD, NOW! AND I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL IT’S ASH AND DUST!!!!!!_** ” he shouted.

“The Ender Dragon wants to destroy the world?” Jeremy asked.

“You’ve played the boss battle in Minecraft!” Geoff shouted, annoyed.

“I don’t know! I just thought the Ender Dragon was just trying to kick you out of the End!”

“ ** _All worlds should be mine! And I will destroy all of them to make that so!_** ” the Ender Dragon shouted.

Michael stumbled back to where everyone else was standing. “That doesn’t even… make sense…” he breathed out, exhausted.

“ ** _When this world belongs to me, I will make what sense is!!!!!!!!!_** ” he shouted. The rest of the Hunters took another step back in fear; they weren’t quite sure how to deal with this. “ ** _MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!_** ” the Dragon laughed, maniacally.

“Okay, we have to do something!” Jeremy exclaimed. 

“I said more weapons, earlier,” Michael said.

Geoff nodded and made sturdy swords appear in everyone’s hands, and a high-tech bow and arrow set appear in Gavin’s.

“Do I even want to know where you stole those from?” Jack asked.

“We’re about to fight Ender Ryan and you’re really gonna ask me that!?” Geoff asked.

“We probably should have let Treyco stay,” Gavin said.

“Well, go get him!” Geoff yelled. Gavin nodded and tried to break away from the group and get out of the room.

Ender Ryan finished his laugh and looked over at Gavin. “ ** _Tsk, tsk,_** ” he said. He took a deep breath and blew a thick wave of flames towards Gavin. The flames hit a bookshelf and the shelf began to topple over. Gavin yelped as the bookshelf fell on top of him.

“GAVIN!” the Hunters yelled. They rushed over to try and get the bookshelf off of him.

Ender Ryan looked, angrily, at the Hunters. “ ** _Getting control of this body wasn’t easy for me! SO, DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I’M GOING TO MAKE THIS EASY FOR YOU?!_** ” he demanded. A fight was coming and it wasn’t going to easy for anyone.


	12. Ender Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lost motivation to write this this week. So this is late

The Achievement Hunters had rushed over to where the bookshelf had collapsed on Gavin. They all lifted it and moved it away to find an unconscious Gavin. Jeremy and Michael fretted over Gavin while Jack and Geoff moved him away. **_Ender Ryan_** scoffed at the sight and set another bookshelf on fire.

“ ** _You are all pathetic._** ” **_Ender Ryan_** chastised, holding fire in his hands.

“Guys… what are we supposed to do now… that Gavin can’t take care of the flames?” Michael asked as he coughed from the fire.

“I… I’m not sure…” Geoff replied as he wheezed.

Jeremy’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to quickly think of a solution of what to do. He realized the solution of what to do was so simple. “Guys… We’re just proving him right!”

“Right about what?” Jack asked.

“That we’re fools! We’re idiots!!!”

“Jeremy…” Geoff waned.

“ ** _Ooh, the short one is somehow above the lot of you. There may be a slight amount of respect there for him, but I doubt it,_** ” **_Ender Ryan_** taunted.

Jeremy growled at him and turned back to the Hunters. “Guys, from what I learned about this universe, you all have powers. USE THEM! And you guys have defeated the Ender Dragon before. You can do it again!”

“What about… Ryan, though…?” Jack asked between coughs.

“I don’t know, just… find a way to defeat the Dragon without harming Ryan!” Jeremy said as he sat down next to Gavin. He unwrapped Gavin’s creeper scarf and used one end to cover mouth and nose. He used the other end to cover his own mouth and nose. The rest of the Hunters got the hint and used part of their own clothing to cover their mouths and nosed.

**_Ender Ryan_** scowled at Jeremy. “ ** _All hypothetical respect I may have had for you is gone since you’re to idiotic to realized that your Ryan is as good as dead,_** ” they said. They sucked in air, preparing to breathe fire at Jeremy.

Geoff rushed over to Jeremy and summoned a fireproof shield. He placed it in front of Jeremy and Gavin. The fire hit the shield and dissipated. “Don’t try anything with that,” Geoff said with a growl.

“ ** _You have the power to transfer things from your world to this one. Your power is incredible. Shame you use it for such a worthless cause._** ”

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!” Geoff yelled as he rushed towards Ender Ryan with his sword raised. He swung his sword at the Dragon but they dodged out of the way.

The Dragon, then, reached around and shoved Geoff to the ground. “ ** _Such a pity._** ”

In the moment of distraction, Michael made three clones of himself. The clones covered their mouths and noses, even though they didn’t need to breath, so nobody could tell which one was the real Michael. All four Michaels ran at the Dragon.

“ ** _This many Michaels is never warranted._** ”

“You said seven was a good thing, last time,” one of the Michaels said with a grunt as he swung his sword at Ender Ryan.

“ ** _I… never… SAID THAT!!!!!_** ” they yelled as they tried to swat the Michaels away.

“You absolutely did. Now, stop being a bitch, Ryan!”

“ ** _RYAN IS DEAD!_** ” **_Ender Ryan_** screeched.

The original Michael snuck up from behind and sliced the Dragon’s wings. “Try to fly now, bitch.”

**_Ender Ryan_** growled and screamed in pain. They then, shook their head and hopped in the air. They began hovering five feet in the air. “ ** _Tis but a mere scratch that changes nothing!_** ” they yelled. They shot out a wave of flames across the room. Michael dodged out of the way of the flames and the clones evaporated. Jack activated his super strength and swung his sword at **_Ender Ryan_**. They caught the sword in their claws.

“You may have pushed me down before, but I’m still strong enough to stand back up,” Jack said as he pushed down on the Dragon.

“ ** _You’re strong, I’ll give you that,_** ” **_Ender Ryan_** said. “ ** _But, not strong enough!_** ” They ripped the sword out of Jack’s hands and threw it across the room. Then they pushed Jack back to the ground. Jack scrambled to get back up and sprinted after his sword. The Dragon scoffed as they saw Jack sprinting away.

The Dragon turned their head to face the last Hunter who was able to fight him. Jeremy was too busy taking care of a passed-out Gavin. They looked back up and rolled their eyes. “ ** _What, is the short one not going to try and attack me next?_** ” the Dragon mocked Jeremy.

“I…” Jeremy started. He paused when he saw Gavin start to stir.

“ ** _Figures. You always were on the sidelines of this worthless group. To busy supporting a worthless cause to even learn what your power was._** ”

“They… they said my power was too dangerous to use...”

“ ** _They probably just said that because they felt sorry for you. Your power is probably as useless and pathetic as you are.”_**

Jeremy growled in response. He grabbed Gavin’s bow and arrows and began shooting at the Dragon. Ender Ryan was able to dodge the arrows. Gavin began to blink and he sat back up. “What the bloody toss is going on?” he asked.

“Fighting… **_Ender… Ryan…_** ” Jeremy said as he shot arrows.

“When did you learn archery? “

“Did it… as a kid…”

“Gymnastics, archery… WHAT THE HELL DIDN’T YOU DO!?” Geoff yelled as he dashed at **_Ender Ryan._**

**_Ender Ryan_** was able to push Geoff down as he ran at them, but the distraction allowed them to be hit in the shoulder by an arrow. They hissed as the arrow embedded itself in their flesh.

“Ha, got him,” Jeremy said in confidence.

**_Ender Ryan_** growled as they yanked the arrow out of their shoulder. “ ** _The attempts you make at harming me are very annoying,_** ” they roared.

Jeremy’s eye’s widened. “Here Gavin, take your bow back,” he said. He shoved the bow back into Gavin’s arms. “I’m not sure how easy it will be to actually go get help.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “So, what, just fight then?” he asked.

“YES!!!!”

Gavin sighed and began firing his arrows at **_Ender Ryan_**. They were able to dodge out of the way, but Jack and Michael began to attack the Dragon, as well. The fight was very time consuming for the Dragon and it didn’t seem like the Hunters were doing anything with the fight except stalling the Dragon.

“ ** _Your efforts to destroy me are wasting my time!_** ” the Dragon yelled.

“Are we trying to stall the Dragon?” Michael asked, out of breath.

“ ** _You’re only delaying the inevitable!_** ”

“No, we’re trying to defeat him!” Geoff yelled to answer Michael as he got back up.

“ ** _Why is the lot of you unable to accept that you cannot win?!_** ” **_Ender Ryan_** shouted as they got back up. They rushed over to Geoff and dug their claws into Geoff’s arm. Geoff screamed as the claws sunk in.

Suddenly, the door to the library slammed open and Trevor ran in. “What the hell is going on!? Why is there all this smoke, and screaming, and…” he trailed off as he saw Ender Ryan hovering in the middle of the room.

“ ** _Sir Collins, good to see you, again,_** ” **_Ender Ryan_** sarcastically greeted.

>“ ** _Ender Dragon_**. You know these are the same Hunters that defeated you before. They will defeat you, again,” Trevor said as he readied his sword.

“ ** _Your precious Hunters are weak and unprepared, this time. They’ve screwed you over by coming and they won’t help you stop me, again!_** ” they shouted as they tossed Geoff to the side. Trevor ran at the Dragon with his sword pointed at them. The Dragon grabbed the sword before it hit them and ripped it away from Trevor. Then they grabbed Trevor by the shirt. “ ** _After what you did to me, last time, do you really think I’m not going to tear you apart!?_** ” they demanded as they tossed him to the side as well.

This chaos really needed to be resolved, but nothing about it was going to be easy.


	13. Flaming Fight

The Achievement Hunters were almost out of energy from fighting **_Ender Ryan_** , but they knew they had to defeat him somehow. The power of the **_Ender Dragon_** had taken Ryan over and made him a lot stronger, but they knew their friend was still in there somewhere. They just needed to figure out how to defeat the **_Ender Dragon_** without killing Ryan. Trevor’s arrival was very convenient for the Hunters, but they still weren’t ready to hurt Ryan.

After Trevor was thrown on the ground, he rushed away to grab his sword again. Geoff was still nursing the cuts on his arm, Michael was too exhausted to make any more clones of himself at the moment, Jack was building up his strength to attack again, Gavin was back to shooting arrows at the Dragon, and Jeremy was finding his weapon again, as well.

Trevor and Jeremy were able to find their swords and they ran at the Dragon to attack. **_Ender Ryan_** kicked Trevor back down to the ground while they picked Jeremy up with one hand. “ ** _Why is it that the pathetic lot of you is unable to accept your defeat?_** ” the Dragon asked.

“Ryan… this isn’t you…” Jeremy wheezed.

“ ** _I see. You are all too naïve to believe that your comrade is deceased,_** ” they said as they tossed Jeremy to the side, once more.

“GUYS, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?!” Trevor yelled. “YOU’VE ALL DEFEATED THE **_ENDER DRAGON_** BEFORE, BUT YOU’RE RELUCTANT TO DO IT AGAIN! WHAT GIVES?!”

**_Ender Ryan_** began to chuckle. “ ** _Oh, I can tell you exactly what’s different._** ”

“Huh?”

The Dragon smirked. “ ** _Sentiment._** ”

Trevor sat there, stunned in disbelief. “What?”

“ ** _The Achievement Knights of your world were very fond of Sir Haywood, especially Sir Free, but they still had a sense of duty and were able to defeat me, more quickly. The Achievement Knights from the other realm have too much compassion for their Sir Haywood and do not wish to harm him. That sentiment works in my favor,_** ” they taunted.

Trevor shook his head. “Guys, this isn’t your Ryan, right now. You need to take him down!”

“We’re trying… It’s just harder because there’s less space and less of us, this time,” Geoff explained.

“It might help if you could use your powers or something,” Jeremy suggested.

“I am using my powers,” Gavin replied, thinking he was being talked to.

“Gavin, I wasn’t-”

“And I thought you wanted me to dissipate the flames, not set the library on fire,”

“Gavin, he wasn’t talking to you,” Jack said.

“He wasn’t?”

“No. why did you even think that?”

“Who were you talking to, then? Trevor? All he can do is make more dirt. Then, the Dragon would use that as kindling, and then set the library on fire!” Michael exclaimed.

“No, it doesn’t and I don’t _just_ , make dirt,” Trevor said. Then, Trevor reached out his arm towards the wall. He motioned for the wall to fall over, and the castle started shaking. The wall did, creating an opening to the outside. “I can manipulate dirt and stone to do as I please.”

**_Ender Ryan_** began cackling, loudly. “ ** _You fool! You’ve just created an opening for me so that I may defeat you all AND destroy your kingdom!_** ” they said with glee. **_Ender Ryan_** spread his wings and flew out of the opening, taking off into the sky.

“Really Treyco, really?” Geoff said, in dismay.

“You said you didn’t have enough space, so I made you more space!” Trevor exclaimed.

“Guy, now is not the time for this,” Jack said to get everyone’s attention back.

“We can’t get him all the way out there!” Gavin said.

The Dragon laughed manically and breathed fire over the village outside of the castle. Trevor sighed and used the wall he knocked out and stones from other areas of the castle to build a platform out to **_Ender Ryan_**. “There, happy?”

“ ** _I am. You are destroying the castle for me. It makes my job a lot easier,_** ” the Dragon explained.

Michael groaned. “Ugh! This is such bullshit!”

“It’s Ryan, what do you expect,” Geoff said as he rolled his eyes. He made bandages appear and used them to wrap up his wounds.

“You’re just now bandaging your arm?” Jeremy said in disbelief.

“Hey, how about shut the fuck up.”

“Oh. come off it!” Gavin yelled. He ran out onto the platform Trevor made and started dissipating the fire **_Ender Ryan_** had set.

The Dragon glared angrily at Gavin’s efforts to stop the flames. “ ** _Why, I ought to-_** ” they stated.

Suddenly, the door to the library slammed open. “HEY!” the person yelled. Everybody turned to see who had just come in and saw a very sleepy Lindsay. “You guy were just gonna have a library night, but you’re making the whole damn castle shake. You woke the prince up and since Michael’s not really here, I have to take care of him alone. I do love my baby very much, but-”

Lindsay’s rant was cut off by **_Ender Ryan’s_** obnoxious laughter. “ ** _Well, luck really is on my side, this time. I’ve always wanted to kill a queen._** ”

“I…” Lindsay said in shock.

“LINDSAY!!!” Michael called out.

The Dragon started to float back into the castle to grab Lindsay. She gulped and quickly disappeared back out the door, leaving behind a gust of rose petals. The Dragon groaned and halted, remaining outside.

“Huh, her power is Ruby’s semblance. Makes a lot of sense,” Michael said to himself.

“MICHAEL, NOW IS NO THE TIME TO FOCUS ON LINDSAY’S POWER!” Geoff yelled at Michael.

“Right…” Michael said. He took a deep breath and made three clones of himself, again.

“ ** _I thought you were too weak to use your power, again,_** ” **_Ender Ryan_** said.

“Just gotta keep pressing on!” the Michaels yelled. They raised their swords and ran out to the Dragon.

The Dragon grabbed Gavin from behind and held him over the edge of the platform. “ ** _Not fast enough, I am afraid,_** ” they said as they breathed fire at the Michaels and dropped Gavin over the edge.

The clones were destroyed in the flames, but the original Michael was able to dodge out of the way and grab Gavin before he fell too far down. “I got you, boi.”

“My hero!” Gavin exclaimed.

“ ** _I am going to roast both of you!_** ” **_Ender Ryan_** exclaimed.

They took a deep breath. But before they were able to breathe fire, they were interrupted.

“HEY!” Lindsay yelled as she reentered the room with a collapsed weapon. “If you want to kill me, so bad…” She paused and pressed a button. A scythe unfurled itself from the collapsed weapon. “Then why don’t you come get me,” she finished she got into a fighting stance.

“Wow, everything make sense, forever,” Michael said in awe of Lindsay.

“Michael, not is not the time for your RWBY shit!” Geoff exclaimed.

Michael shook his head and pulled Gavin back up onto the platform. He and Gavin ran back into the library. The two of them sprinted over to Lindsay. “Did you get the prince to safety?” he asked.

“I got him to a safe, secure location. Thanks for asking,” she replied.

“He’s my kid, too. I mean, he’s not, but he is.” Lindsay leaned over and kissed Michael on the cheek. “Okay, it’s still kinda weird when you do that, though.” She gave him an apologetic look and got back into her fighting stance.

“Alright, enough bullshit! This has gone on long enough and we’re ending this, NOW!” Geoff yelled.

“ ** _TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH!!!_** ” **_Ender Ryan_** roared.

The rest of the Hunters their fighting stances. Jack turned on his super strength and Michael made five clones of himself. Everyone was ready to fight the final battle. And so, the final leg of the battle began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's Powers (in case you were wondering)
> 
> Geoff: Can teleport inanimate objects (including drinks) to the Minequest world  
> Jack: Summon-able super strength  
> Ryan: Animal communication  
>  ** _Ender Ryan_** : Animal control, super strength, fire breathing  
> Michael: Can make up to 10 clones of himself  
> Gavin: Fire creation and manipulation  
> Trevor: Earth creation and manipulation  
> Lindsay: Super speed and rose leaving traces of rose petals (basically Ruby Rose's semblance)  
> Jeremy: ???


	14. Ender of the Battle

Everybody was ready for the battle in the library to finish already. Though Trevor and Lindsay had only recently joined the fight, they wished the fight hadn’t begun in the first place. The **_Ender Dragon_** was ready for the battle to be over because she has made it to the world of the humans, and she just wanted to go conquer it already. Geoff, Jack, Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy were reluctant to fight because the Dragon was possessing Ryan’s body. But, they needed to fight if they wanted to get Ryan back.

**_Ender Ryan_** took a deep breath and breathed fire, setting the rest of the castle ablaze. They turned away and went back to lighting the village below on fire. Lindsay and Trevor began coughing because of the smoke.

“Cover your mouths!” Jack quickly instructed. Trevor pulled his shirt up over his mouth, but Lindsay kept coughing.

“My top’s… a little to…. Low cut…” Lindsay wheezed and pointed down to her scoop-neck top.

One of the Michaels rolled his eyes and tore off the bottom of his shirt. “Here,” he said as he handed her the torn cloth.

“Thanks,” she replied as she tied the cloth around her mouth.

Gavin sighed and ran back over to the whole in the castle wall. He tied to stay out of the Dragon’s eyesight and started dissipating the Ender flames from far away. “Bollocks, I have to be support every time we fight the **_Ender Dragon_** ,” he complained.

“Quit your bitching,” Geoff told him. Gavin rolled his eyes and kept doing what he was doing.

The Dragon laughed manically as they listened to the screams of anguish from the village. “Shit…” Michael said as he heard the screams.

Lindsay turned toward him. “Wanna do a team attack?” she asked him.

“Okay… what did you have in mind?”

“I use my speed to launch you and your clones to attack the Dragon.”

“You’re strong enough to lift me?”

“I may not have super strength like Jack but,” she paused and lifted one of the clones. The clone gasped as it was picked up. “You gotta be somewhat strong to run a kingdom as crazy as Achievement.”

“Fair enough,” the clone replied with a sigh.

Lindsay nodded. “Be ready to attack,” she said as she carried the Michael into a sprint. They dashed to the edge of the platform outside the castle and Lindsay threw the Michael. He screamed as he flew towards Ender Ryan.

They turned towards the screaming, startled. When the clone got close enough, the Dragon batted him away. “ ** _You… are… WASTING… everyone’s time!_** ” the Dragon growled.

Lindsay grabbed another one of the clones and threw that one at the Dragon, as well. “Not wasting everyone’s time,” the second clone shouted as he flew at the Dragon. Ender Ryan breathed a plume of fire, making the clone disintegrate. Lindsay went back and grabbed a third clone to throw. “Just… yours,” the next clone yelled as it came hurling towards the Dragon.

He landed on **_Ender Ryan_** and grasped onto them for dear life. They sunk their claw into the clone and ripped him off of them. They gave the loudest roar they could muster and the clone winced at the sound. “Wait, why am I wincing? I don’t even have eardrums,” the clone said. The Dragon growled and ripped the clone in half.

Jeremy looked and twisted his face in disgust. “Okay, I normally don’t have a problem with gore, but seeing my friend ripped in half is fucking nasty,” he said.

“Good thing it wasn’t the real one,” Trevor explained. “How come you’re not fighting?”

“Everything is too far away. Gavin has his bow back and I don’t want to distract him by asking for it. Why aren’t you fighting?”

“I’m maintaining the platform for easier access to the Dragon.”

“That’s good. Everyone else has a power to protect them and fight with. I just have a sword.”

“You’ll manage.”

Over by the other side of the hole, Jack and Geoff were making their own plan of attack. “Jack, I want you to throw me at Ryan,” Geoff demanded.

“But, you don’t have the best power for fighting,” Jack replied, nervously. “And you saw what Ryan did to Michael’s clones.”

“I know what I’m about, son!”

Jack sighed and grabbed Geoff. He used his super strength to launch Geoff at **_Ender Ryan_**. They rolled their eyes and caught Geoff. “ ** _Your desperation as resulted in throwing each other at me? I presumed you valued each other more than that,_** ” the Dragon scoffed.

“You won’t kill us,” Geoff said as he squirmed to get out of the Dragon’s grasp.

They scowled and brought Geoff closer to their face. “ ** _I have been able to access my host’s memories and I saw that you were the most cowardly of leaders._** ”

“DID YOU FORGET THE PART WHERE I STABBED YOU!”

“ ** _But you won’t want to stab me, this time._** ”

“WANNA BET?!” he yelled. Then he snapped his fingers and made a sword materialize through his untorn wing. **_Ender Ryan_** screamed in sudden pain. The Dragon wound his arm back and threw Geoff off the side of the platform.

“GEOFF!!!!” Trevor screamed. He moved the dirt platform to follow him and he flew threw the air. He landed on the platform with a thud.

“Oh my god, Geoff’s dead!” Michael yelled.

“Not dead!” Geoff yelled and he lay face-first on the ground. He lowly sat back up. “Wasn’t funny the first time you yelled it. Not funny this time, either.” Geoff rubbed his face and scrunched it in pain when he touched his nose. “Ow.”

Jeremy shook as he watched Geoff get back up. “I… I… I need to do something!” exclaimed as he saw how all of his friends had fought.

“Jeremy, grab my bow. Tell Geoff to make some rope and tie it to an arrow. Use it to shoot what’s left of the Dragon’s wings and pull him in!” Gavin exclaimed.

Jeremy gulped and nodded. He dashed over to Gavin and took his bow and arrows. “Geoff?” Jeremy called out.

“Already got it,” Geoff called back as he snapped his fingers to make rope appear.

Jeremy sprinted to the rope and quickly tied it to one of the arrows. “ ** _Do you really thing that’s going to work this time considering all the damage you’ve done to my wings?_** ” **_Ender Ryan_** asked.

“Worked last time,” Jack said. Then he turned to Jeremy. “Give me the rope once you hit Ryan,” he instructed.

Jeremy nodded and set his arrow up to shoot. He shot the arrow at the Dragon and grabbed the end of the rope. The Dragon smirked as they caught the arrow with their hand. “ ** _Not this time._** ”

Jack’s eyes widened when he saw **_Ender Ryan_** holding the rope. “Shit! Jeremy drop the rope this-”

“ ** _Nope!_** ” the Dragon taunted as they yanked the rope towards them, dragging Jeremy out of the castle. He clung on to the rope as **_Ender Ryan_** pulled him up to him. Once he was within reach, they grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer to him. “ ** _It’s a shame I’m going to kill you before the queen. But, it will send quite the message, don’t you think!?_** ” they asked with an evil laugh.

They released the arrow out of their other hand and raised their claws up. They began to swing their claws at Jeremy, and he raised his hands up to defend his face and looked away. Suddenly, the Dragon’s arm froze mid-swing. The Dragon tried to move their arm, but it would not budge. “ ** _WHAT IS THIS?!_** ” they roared.

Jeremy blinked and looked back at the Dragon. He didn’t know what just happened or what was going on. He didn’t want to move his hands away, but he came up with a completely insane theory that he try since the Dragon was paralyzed. He curled one of his hands into a ball and released it. The Dragon suddenly released their grasp on Jeremy and he plummeted.

Trevor moved the dirt platform to catch him and moved the platform back to the castle. Jeremy was shaking when the platform reached the castle.

“Whoa buddy, how did you do that?” Geoff asked as Jeremy stepped back into the castle.

“I don’t…” Jeremy started, but was cut off by the sound of the Dragon’s roar.

**_Ender Ryan_** became free to move again and began racing towards Jeremy. Jeremy raised his arms in defense, again, and the Dragon froze, again. They roared in anguish.

Jeremy’s eyes widened in shock as **_Ender Ryan_** continued to growl, frozen in his place. “Am… am somehow I doing this?” he asked.

Trevor nodded and walked over to him. “Yeah, you are,” he replied.

“How?!”

“You’re a blood mage”

“A what!?” Geoff demanded. The rest of the Hunters stared at Jeremy in confusion.

“Blood mage, it’s his power. It means that he can control and manipulate human blood,” Trevor quickly explained.

**_Ender Ryan_** barked out a laugh. “ ** _Ha, jokes on you. My blood is turning Ender, so I won’t be controlled for very much longer!_** ” One of their arms broke free of Jeremy’s control to demonstrate.

Jeremy scowled and manipulated the Dragon’s blood to move closer, along with the rest of his body. He ran over to the twitching Ender Ryan. “Ryan,” he pleaded

“ ** _YOU’RE RYAN IS DEAD,_** ” **_Ender Ryan_** started to yell before his neck and mouth twisted. “TAKE OUT MY ENDER EYE BEOFRE SHE GAINS CONTROL AGAIN!” they screamed, but back in Ryan’s original voice.

Jeremy gulped and nodded. He used his control to make Ryan’s blood push the Ender Eye out of the socket. Ryan screamed in agony. Everything Ender on Ryan and the Ender flames covering the village vanished in an instant as the Eye dropped to the ground and rolled away.

“RYAN!” Gavin yelled as he rushed over to Ryan. The rest of the group followed suit.

Jeremy, who still didn’t know what he could do with his apparent power, attempted to make the blood dry. The blood in Ryan’s eye socket rapidly scabbed over.

“We need to get him to the infirmary!” Jack yelled.

“And get him a normal glass eye, this time!” Geoff demanded, next.

Everyone carried Ryan away to the infirmary wing. Jeremy stopped and stared at his hands. He couldn’t believe what he had just been able to do. He couldn’t believe that he had actually been the one to save Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we finally know Jeremy's power.


	15. Going Home

Trevor and Lindsay took Ryan and led the rest of the Achievement Hunters to the castle infirmary. The nurse took Ryan and lay him on a cot. Jeremy stepped in to make any other cuts on Ryan’s body scab over while the nurse popped a glass eye in where the Ender Eye had been. The rest of the crew sighed in relief. This wouldn’t happen again.

“So…” Geoff started. “Now that Ryan isn’t going to be **_Ender Dragon_** reincarnated, can we take him home now?” he asked Lindsay.

“Geoff, you can’t forget, we still have to finish cleaning up the mess Ryan made,” Jack said.

“Dammit!”

“Actually, you Hunters have defeated the **_Ender Dragon_** again. As your reward, you all will be allowed to leave as soon a Ryan is well enough to manage,” Lindsay announced.

“Thank you,” Jeremy said with a smile and a glimmer of hope.

“How long do you think it will take for him to bee able to function again?” Geoff asked.

“No telling. Well, it is late so, I am going to take my leave. Good night and thank you again,” Lindsay said as she exited the infirmary.

Geoff growled. “WAKE UP, DAMMIT!” he yelled into Ryan’s ear. Ryan stirred, but remained unconscious.

“We shouldn’t yell at him to wake up. It’s not going to do anything,” Jack said. Geoff groaned in response.

“Hm,” Trevor said from across he room. “I could fetch awakening incense the nurse,” he suggested.

“Yes, please,” Geoff aid aa he rolled his eyes. Trevor nodded and ran to get the incense.

“So,” Michael started as he walked over to Jeremy. “Blood powers, huh?”

Jeremy looked at his hands. “Yeah… it’s really weird.”

“It’s bloody mental is what it is!” Gavin called out as he jogged over to Jeremy and Michael.

“The pun’s not appreciated,” Jeremy said with a smirk.

“Oh, you know what I mean. It’s odd, though. You’re the one with blood powers and not Ryan considering he’s all about murder.”

“Really Gav, ‘cause animal powers weren’t fitting for Ryan?” Michael asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, come off it!”

Jeremy looked at his hands again. “I feel like there’s a Let’s Play Minecraft reference in here somewhere,” he said.

“BACK!” Trevor called out a he dashed back into the room with the incense.

“GREAT, NOW WAKE HIM BACK UP!” Geoff yelled. Trevor sprinted over to Ryan’s cot. He uncapped the vile of incense and let it hover underneath Ryan’s nostrils. “How long I this gonna take?” he groaned.

“He just had his eye ripped out,” Jack pointed out.

“Give it a minute,” Trevor replied.

Suddenly, Ryan’s eye shot open. He sat up gagging and coughing. “Ugh, was that awakening incense?! You know I hate that stuff!” Ryan exclaimed as he tried to sit back up.

“Easy, buddy,” Trevor said as he pushed Ryan to lay back down.

“What is in that incense?” Gavin asked.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Michael said.

Ryan smiled. Then he blinked and realized that he couldn’t see out of his right eye. He lifted his hand and moved it to the right and it disappeared when it went too far right. “Guys, I can’t see out of my right eye,” he said, nervously.

“That’s because it’s a glass eye now,” Jack explained.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Geoff said.

Ryan sighed in relief and smiled. “I can’t believe it! How were you guys able to get the damn Ender Eye out?”

“Actually, it was Lil’ J who got it out,” Gavin said.

Ryan looked over to Jeremy. “How?” he asked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Thanks for having so much faith in me,” he joked. Ryan opened his mouth to defend himself. “Kidding. It turns out that apparently my power in this universe is blood bending, and I made your blood push your eye out,” he said, sheepishly.

“No fair. Because if anyone should have gotten a taste for blood here, it should have been me,” Ryan joked back.

“There’s our Ryebread,” Gavin said.

“And you almost did get your taste for blood with all the **_Ender Dragon_** shit,” Michael pointed out.

“Meh, details,” Ryan replied, waving him off.

“Well, hurry on and get up so we can get home!” Geoff said.

“I…” Ryan trailed off into a yawn. “Can we wait? I am way too tired to move right now.”

“Besides, Lindsay had to make a formal announcement for a portal home to open up and she’s asleep now,” Jack explained.

Geoff groaned. “Fine, I’m going back to my house here and going to bed,” he said as he left the room.

“I’d like to go to bed, too, but I might need help navigating back to my Minecraft house,” Jeremy said.

“We got you,” Jack said as he led him out of the room. Gavin followed behind.

“Good night, guys,” Trevor said as everyone left the room. Michael waved good bye as he left the room.

The Achievement Hunters stayed in the Achievement Kingdom for a few more days. Ryan had enough energy to stand, again, after a long night’s sleep. The part that made them stay a little longer was the fact that Ryan needed to learn how to walk, blind in one eye.

Once Ryan could maneuver himself well enough, the Hunters met up in the castle and Trevor led everyone to Lindsay’s thrown room.

“Honestly, it was nice to not have people be confused that we had no idea where we were going, this time,” Michael said.

“I’m just happy we saved Ryan’s ass,” Geoff said.

“So, Ryan, bet you’re happiest to go back to a world without Ender pain, right?” Jack said.

Ryan stared off into space. “I’ll be happiest to go back to a universe where I haven’t slept with Gavin,” he admitted without thinking.

The rest of the Achievement Hunters turned and stared at Ryan, wide-eyed. “Wait, WHAT?!” Gavin exclaimed.

“Huh?” Ryan said as he blinked in confusion.

“Slept with Gavin? As in, had _sex_ with him?” Jeremy asked for clarification.

“I…I…” Ryan stuttered. Then, he turned to Trevor. “Trevor…” he pleaded for help.

“Hey, you admitted it, not me,” Trevor replied.

“So, did you have sex with Gavin or did you not?” Geoff asked.

“I…” Ryan paused and blushed furiously in embarrassment. “Apparently _Minequest Gavin_ and _Minequest Ryan_ were friends with benefits… but Trevor and Lindsay were the only ones who knew I was really me…. So, I had to play along for _Minequest Gavin_ …” he admitted.

“YOU HAD SEX WITH ME?!” Gavin exclaimed in anger.

“I…” Ryan stuttered, again. Geoff snorted and he and Michael threw their heads back in laughter.

“Well, that was not how I expected this to go,” Jack said as he raised his eyebrow.

“So… was Gavin any good in bed?” Jeremy asked.

“I…” Ryan began.

“Hey,” Lindsay said as she entered her thrown room. “What’s everybody laughing about?” she asked as she joined the group.

“They just learned about Ryan and Gavin’s friends with benefits situation,” Trevor explained.

“Ah.”

“CAN YOU PLEASE JUST LET US GO HOME!?” Ryan yelled in embarrassment.

“You can.”

“I think you got to make a formal end of quest announcement again,” Jack explained.

Lindsay nodded. “As queen of the Kingdom of Achievement and the giver of the Quest to Clean Up after **_Ender Ryan_** , I hereby declare that that your quest is complete, though altered. You have permanently destroyed the **_Ender Dragon_** and you have saved us all. As you’re reward, you may now return to your own plane of existence to continue to live out your lives as they were meant to be,” she announced.

When she finished speaking, a familiar purple portal consumed the back wall. Ryan immediately turned and sprinted through the portal. “You think he was really that ashamed off it?” Geoff asked.

“Who bloody cares,” Gavin growled as he stomped through the portal.

“Good bye,” Jack said as he walked to the portal and went through.

Jeremy and Michael walked over to the portal. “I was kinda cool being here,” Jeremy said as he walked through the portal.

“Take care of your kid,” Michael told Lindsay.

“Will do,” he replied. Michael nodded and walked through the portal.

“Good bye. And please, don’t ever call us, us here, again,” Geoff said as he walked through the portal.

 

Geoff’s eyes were squeezed shut when he suddenly felt a vibration coming from his leg. “Huh?” he said as he opened his eyes. He was back in the Achievement Hunter office.

“And the last one is awake,” a family voice said. Geoff turned his head to see that it was Trevor’s voice. “You know, even though Kdin’s worked at The Know now, she said you all played that Minequest mod before and it made you all fall asleep. You may have only passed out for like two minutes, but you were all unconscious.”

“We knew that was gonna happen.”

“So, why’d you play it again if you knew you were gonna pass out?”

“We had to save an idiot,” Geoff explained.

“In your sleep?”

“It’s some multiverse bullshit.”

“Right…” Trevor trailed off as he left the room.

“So, I guess you were the last one to leave then?” Jack asked.

“Yeah…” Geoff said as he looked around the room to see that everyone else had already woken back up. paused as he felt another vibration in his pants pocket. “What is that?” he asked as he reached into his pocket. It was some texts from Ryan.

“Who texted you?” Gavin asked.

“Ryan. he said he’s gonna get a shower then get a Lyft to work because he went twenty months without driving and he’s probably gonna want a little refresher course before he gets back on the road.”

“It’s good that he’s still gonna come into work, today,” Jack said to lighten spirits.

“I still can’t believe you had sex with Ryan, Gavin,” Jeremy snickered.

“I never shagged Ryan!” Gavin angrily replied.

“I wonder if Meg will be jealous that you slept with her boyfriend,” Michael joked.

“OH, come off it! I’m Meg’s boyfriend!”

Jack sighed and smiled. “So, what are we gonna do the rest of the rest of the day?” he asked.

“We’ll see what’s on the to-make list. But before we do anything else, we are deleting that mod off of these computers!”

“Okay,” Michael said and he moved the mod files to the trash bin on his computer, then emptied the bin. Everyone else quickly did the same.

“And I don’t know how, but we’re gonna make sure Ryan deletes it off of his computer at home. We are never going back to that stupid world!”

“Gavin could always get into Ryan’s house. He has a key, after all,” Jeremy said.

“It’s not my…” Gavin paused his protest and sighed in defeat. “Just… shut the hell up.”

“Alright, we’ll do _Dead by Daylight_ when Ryan gets here,” Geoff announced.

“Awesome,” Jack said.

And everything went back to being as normal as it could be with the Achievement Hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I would know about the driving thing because I haven't driven a car since 2015 before I fully get my license back. 
> 
> BUT ANYWAY THIS FIC IS DONE!!!!! And this AU, I think I'm gonna move on to other new things. Updates for _[Haywoodstown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966266/chapters/32152503)_ will be slightly regular. It's gonna update next week, then I'm gonna be away with minimal internet access for two weeks, then I'll post the end of that story along with the two epilogue one shots I have for it (one of which is written while the other is not) I don't know what I have planned after that. I've had ideas for another Xray and Vav AU, but I'll see if I come up with a better idea while I'm away.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for this and my brain exploded with ideas (even though it's somewhat inspired by [Samijen's Ender Eye AU](http://samijen.tumblr.com/tagged/ender-eye-au) )
> 
> might update every Tusday. we'll see what happens.


End file.
